Bardock: His legacy
by Veggiebad
Summary: Jack's toughness didn't come from him alone. Meet his father, once a high school reject, he fought in the army and slowly transformed into a war hero, but his greatness will also be his downfall. RATED M for violence, language, and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1: Just a bad day

**Disclaimer: I am back and better than ever! This is another story of Lilo and stitch but it's a bit different this time. Enjoy!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_A soldier comes in all shapes and sizes. There are most soldiers that are born strong, swift, and brave. Some of them aren't so strong. To train a soldier, you must teach him to stay alive and, of course, to kill. Killing is part of nature, but it must be unlocked in order to give his darkened heart the full potential. At the same time, light must shine on that heart, giving him a chance for being merciful._

Bardock walked into the classroom with a bunch of Sankodonian high school students were taking their seats. Sankodonians look like federation experiments but they are more human like. Bardock's fur is dark blue, ears pointed, and was wearing saggy pants with a white collared T shirt. He slumped into his chair, dreading for the exit exam that he didn't really study.

"Goddamn!" Bardock swore. "That was some party… Why the fuck should I do this test in the first place?"

A day before the test, he was out partying with a bunch of his friends and got dangerously drunk. Since then, he didn't really remember anything about what he had studied. He pulled out the test flash drive and plugged it in his desk computer. Bardock stared at Crystal. She was also a student, with light blue fur, wearing a grey tube top, with shorts that were really high.

"Crystal… the hottest bitch in the galaxy…" Bardock said to himself. "She's smart, sexy, and kind, though, some guys are perverted shitheads…"

She wanted to be in government, since she was accepted into the Sankodonian law school. Bardock wanted to be a military engineer. Crystal studied the nature of other empires plus the concept of a democratic and peaceful movement. Bardock always worked on military star fighters, cruisers, tanks and more. He basically knows all of the parts in a vehicle.

"Class!" The teacher exclaimed.

Bardock turned his head to face the teacher. The teacher looked a lot like jumba, but his color scheme is Blue and white. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a pocket protector. Also, he wore brown pants that were extremely high and were attached by suspenders.

"I know this is your last day here, but this test will show you your future." He said. "Begin!"

Bardock was startled by the questions he saw. He felt stupid. Every single question made his head hurt. He frantically tried to cheat off of another person's test, but he was immediately reprimanded by the teacher.

"Bardock!" The teacher castigated. "Remember! Responsibility!"

"Fuck!" Bardock swore. "This is totally not my day! Not at all!"

He rubbed his forehead and started answering the questions. Then, he stared at Crystal. Bardock later snapped back and stared at his computer screen. After a few minutes of mostly guessing, he finished the test and stormed out of the classroom. He went to the men's room and washed his face. A splash of cold water dissipated his anxiety, for a while. Other than that, it didn't help him. Suddenly, he saw his friend, Dominic enter the room and locked himself in a stall. Dominic had orange and brown fur. His ears are laid back because of a cap that he wore all the time. He also wore baggy jeans and a grey T shirt.

"Dominic?" Bardock said. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a shit!" Dominic snapped. "What the fuck do you think I'll be doing here? Dumbass."

Bardock knew that smell. Dominic wasn't taking a shit. He was smoking a xanthi leaf, an illegal drug that makes Sankodonians more relaxed. Bardock looked into the mirror. He had dark bags under his eyes. Probably because he didn't get enough sleep. He probably didn't even remember what time did he even sleep at all.

"Bardock, let's get back to class." Dominic said. "We're getting our results."

"Today?" Bardock said.

"Remember?" Dominic replied. "After the test, we get our result drives. Place these drives at the front of the school. They'll give you your score. Don't drink too much next time…"

"Alright, get your ass over there when you're done." Bardock said.

He walked inside of the classroom and received the results flash drive. Later, he walked up to the main computer at the front end of the high school. The computer looked old. Even to a human. The reason being is because this computer is so accurate of the simple readings from the flash drive. The school had this computer for sixty years. Bardock plugged in his flash drive.

"What will I get after this?" he said to himself.

After seconds of calculations, Bardock had a 62% which is a D-. His future is crushed. Bardock was so depressed, that he had two things to worry about, working with little pay, and having a heart attack in school.

"This isn't happening!" Bardock thought. "Fuck!"

He walked dejectedly out of the line. Behind him was Crystal. Crystal plugged in her flash drive and the computer processed it. She got a 97% which is pretty much an A+. Crystal cheered with excitement and showed it to her friends. Bardock shook his head and walked all the way home.

-----------------------

Bardock reached to his house and unlocked the door. His house wasn't even a house at all. It was a mansion, and a good one. His parents are bigshot company owners and since then, they were making a lot of money. Sometimes, to get that money, you must do evil things. Bardock's dad sells weapons, but he sells these weapons to everyone. His mom wasn't so nice either. She works as a goods CEO and she treats her employees as trash. Sometimes his parents were oblivious to Bardock. Sure he has a mansion and all the material things in the world, but he dreads it every single day.

"Fuck everything!" Bardock yelled, kicking a chair.

He walked into his huge kitchen and stared at a note on the decorative gold countertop.

"Food is in the fridge. We are on a business trip to planet Kanti. We won't be back for months." The note said.

Bardock grabbed the note with his angry, sweaty, vein popping hands and ripped it to shreds. He then, placed the shreds of paper in the toilet and urinated on them. The Kanti region is five light years away. For a spacecraft, it only takes a few days to reach the planet.

"Fuck you guys!" he growled. "Go enjoy making people miserable!"

He later zipped his pants and grabbed a brochure. It was the mobile infantry. Bardock is planning on going to the military.

"You will be accepted into college if you join now?" Bardock thought. "Sounds nice…"

He wrote down the signup sheet and converted it into email. Then, he sent it to the military office. After signing up, he walked in the long, wide corridors and stormed into the theatre room. A huge, holographic TV display was in the center of the theatre. He turned it on and was startled at the news.

"WAR! The Sankodonian republic is waging war on the barbaric Zordons!" The news anchor said. He was in planet Kanti. "Ambassadors of the Zordonian Empire are furious because of a Sankodonian extremist shot and killed the Zordon prime minister and his wife. Since then, we aren't able to persuade negotiations. Wait! Is that a missile?!"

Bardock saw a Zordonian missile fly across the kanti city and exploded. It was a supernova based missile which can destroy everything in about two light years. All Bardock could see is the error screen. It soon changed to a state of emergency signal.

"M-mom… d-dad?" Bardock said as he collapsed on the floor.

As much as he hates his parents, he cannot restrain himself from crying. It may be the time he had the worst luck ever in his life. Bardock turned off the holo TV and went to bed.

------------------

Bardock was at the military barracks, waking up from a horrid memory, though, not as horrid now as it used to be. He wore a standard issue, black military uniform. It was made so the armor can attach itself so soldiers won't get into the hassle of wearing different armor. He soon stared at the steel ceiling. It was not like the ceiling made out of gold and marble. His army cot wasn't so nice either. The bed he had back at his mansion was way more comfortable than this. He tossed and turned every night and he was afraid that the cot will fall over. Also, his blanket was so thin, that winter nights are miserable in the barracks. In winter, it's so cold, that he has to wear his combat snow jacket to keep warm. Somehow, he's happy here. It's not like he's masochistic. The only reason why he likes this place is because he wants to kill Zordons, of course, but not to avenge his parents. He knew that revenge will be meaningless.

"I hope I can win that fucking bet…" Bardock thought. "Dominic can't even kill a goddamn fly!"

Dominic failed the exam too and enlisted in the army. He was sleeping on the other side of the barracks. Bardock made a bet with Dominic that he can kill 100 Zordons in one hour. In reality, he never even looked at a Zordon before. All he saw were propaganda posters and the damages they do to the Sankodonian republic. Other than that, he never saw a live Zordon.

"Get up, pussies!" the loudspeaker blared. "Do you know that we're at war?!"

Bardock, Dominic, and all of the other infantry sprang out of their army cots and walked out of the barracks. Dominic was behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You're in hell, Bardock." Dominic said.

"I won't be the one talking." Bardock replied.

"Have you ever killed anything?" Dominic asked.

"Not really…" Bardock answered shamefully.

"Then shut up and do what I say." Dominic replied. "War is killing someone or being killed."

The infantry all lined up in the armory. There, a commander walked around, seeing the new recruits. He had grey fur with a white left eye. His clothes were a standard white commander uniform, decorated with stars and medals. He looked around and stared closely at Bardock.

"A boy, eh?" The commander scoffed. "A few head splitting will bust him up pretty nicely,"

He is probably right. Bardock never saw anyone dying, let alone a small animal being killed.

"Let's see, your parents are real assholes." The commander said. "I almost thought that these two were Zordons in disguise!"

As much as Bardock wanted to punch the commander in the face, he restrained himself. He knew that the commander is speaking the truth.

"That makes two of us, sir," Bardock replied.

The commander snickered a little and opened the latch for weapons and armor.

"Alright ladies!" He yelled. "Grab your shit and get to the spacecraft!"

Bardock rushed to the armory table. He picked up a set of grey chromium armor. It is able to stop a plasma bolt and sustain harsh radiation. The helmet was also made up of a chromium metal alloy. It is outfitted with head mounted flashlights, UAV targeting system, life support system, and many more. Bardock wore the chest piece of the armor first. Suddenly, he felt sharp pain in his abdominal area. The armor piece was now a part of his body. He wore the arm, leg, and back pieces and the pain he experienced was almost unbearable. Finally, he wore the helmet. At first, the visor was pitch black. Then, it booted up and locked the helmet to his shoulders. He couldn't take it off.

"I feel like a fucking tank!" Bardock thought. "Time to get some guns…"

Bardock walked up to the next part of the armory. There, he picked up a VZ-120 assault rifle. It was a fairly powerful rifle made by the Sankodonian republic. The bullets they use were combination of both plasma and lead bullets, giving great stopping power and a high accuracy. Bardock also grabbed a handful of plasma grenades, a plasma pistol, and four nuclear detonators. All of this gear would be pretty heavy for a regular Sankodonian, but the armor actually injects performance enhancing drugs to be resilient in battle.

"Alright ladies!" The commander shouted. "Get your asses to the spacecraft!"

The soldiers left the armory and marched towards the hangar. The hanger was huge. It was loaded with drop ships, star fighters, and space artillery. Bardock walked inside of the spacecraft and sat inside of an infiltration pod. These pods were made to infiltrate huge enemy bases without being shot down by anti aircraft guns.

"Lock and load!" The intercom said. "We're rolling out! Next stop, the frontlines!"

The spacecraft left, heading towards planet Gerxi.

---------------

After a few hours, Bardock became drowsy. He never thought that being in war could be tedious, tiring, or both. Suddenly, a red light flashed overhead and his visor indicated that the drop zone is near. Bardock can feel his heart beat as he grasped his assault rifle and silently prayed that he will make it alive.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Bardock said to himself.

He didn't have time for a second thought, because his pod dropped into the planet at rapid speed. All of the other pods dropped with him. Bardock can feel his heart beating faster as his visor's altitude indicator is dropping drastically. Soon, the pods landed on a barren wasteland, just five miles away from the Zordon base.

"Here I come…" Bardock said.

The pod doors flew open and he jumped out of the pod. Many other soldiers exited their pods and opened fire on the approaching Zordons. Bardock finally grabbed a glimpse of a Zordon. They were half men, half iguanas, wearing dark green armor and holding brute plasma rifles. The Zordons were much taller than Bardock and were a lot stronger.

"Holy shit!" Bardock swore.

That was the least of his worries. Plasma bolts and high velocity bullets whizzed past his head. He found a pile of rocks to use as cover. Bardock shot two Zordons in the chest and they fell over. The visor indicated that the enemy was dead, but he could see the green blood coming out of the Zordons chests and mouths. It was horrible. One soldier made an unwise decision to run to the rock pile with no cover fire. A high velocity bullet slammed into the soldiers head, spraying blood all over. Most of the blood splashed all over Bardock. He immediately froze in fear. Every muscle in his body locked up.

"Shit… shit… SHIT!" Bardock said in fear.

He never saw a Sankodonian being killed in real life. Now he did. An image of a Sankodonian's head, being split open, exposing the brain, eyes, and the skull will be forever be imprinted into Bardock's mind for the rest of his life. To him, it was the most disturbing thing he had ever seen. But that was the true nature of war. He would have to deal with it. The only problem is, he probably never will.

"Bardock!" Dominic said. "You have Zordons at your position! I'm coming for you!"

Dominic ran to the rock pile and grabbed Bardock.

"C'mon, man!" Dominic said. "Snap out of it!"

Bardock looked at Dominic in fear and misunderstanding. Then, he shook his head.

"I… want to die…" Bardock said.

"Don't bullshit me!" Dominic said. "The Sankodonian republic doesn't want to be ass-fucked by those Zordons!"

Bardock saw Zordons closing in on the pile of rocks. He then grabbed his grenade and threw it into the Zordon crowd. Some Zordons dived away, but others were caught in the blast. Bits of meat and metal flew everywhere. Later, Bardock sprang out of cover and shot five Zordons.

"Now!" Bardock yelled.

Him and Dominic opened fire on the Zordon lines and destroyed half of their attack squad. The rest of the attacking Zordons retreated. Dominic still saw Bardock frozen in fear, staring at the soldier's mangled body.

"Give it a fucking rest already!" Dominic said.

Bardock didn't say anything. He grabbed the body and asked for a shovel. He grabbed a shovel from a field op. and dug a hole. He placed the body in the hole and took away his tag and all of his weapons. Then, he buried it, and placed the broken helmet right on top of the mound.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**End of chapter 1**

**Remember to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: No heroes allowed

It was nighttime and it was getting really cold. So cold, that you swear that it was a tundra disguised as a dirt wasteland filled with dead trees and shrubs. Planet Gerxi was a flourished planet, but since the Zordons controlled it, they didn't have enough money to keep all of the trees on this planet. The good news is that the Zordons managed to save a bunch of trees, but they were scarce. Sometimes, you need to travel miles to actually see a live tree somewhere. Bardock sat down on a stone. The other soldiers sat on logs and dirt piles. This time, they can take off their helmets. At least they could, however. They still can't take off their heavy armor. It was like a part of their bodies until their time has passed, either by being killed, or serving your time in the military. For the helmets, you can take it off when you're not in battle. However, when you're in battle, the helmet attaches to your shoulders so when someone strikes you with the butt of his/ her rifle, you won't die.

"Eat up," The field op. said. "We need to get our asses in the Zordon base. It looks like they're fucking pissed off."

Bardock grabbed a Certic food bar from the bucket by the campfire. The fire wasn't too small, but he definitely wasn't warm. He had to sit a foot away from the fire to keep warm. A lot of the soldiers huddled into the tiny fire. The food that the soldiers have weren't so nice either. A lot of soldiers felt sick when they eat the food that the millitary provided. The food bar was just pure protein, carbohydrates and caffeine in one bar. Bardock took a bite from the bar and nearly puked.

"What the fuck is this?!" He exclaimed in disgust. "It LITERALLY tastes like shit!"

Dominic and the other soldiers snickered. Bardock turned a little red and continued to eat. Dominic walked up to him and sat down on a rock beside him.

"Why are you such a pussy?" He said. "All you need to do is pull the fucking trigger."

Bardock was offended by that remark. It was true. He was a pussy. After being traumatized by the death of a Sankodonian, he can't even pull the trigger.

"Pussy?" Bardock said. "I saw a guy's head being split apart by a fucking bullet!"

"You better get used to it." Dominic scoffed. "This is war, not some pansy fantasy world."

"Why did you join the military?" Bardock replied. "You said you hated killing things."

Dominic felt embarrassed. He cleared his throat. Bardock knew he will get a valid answer, or Dominic not say anything at all.

"I was arrested for selling drugs…" Dominic said. "They told me I have two options: Go to jail for the rest of my life, or serve the military so I can die anyway. My life is done here. We either win this war, and I go back to my cell, or I get killed like all the other unlucky soldiers."

Selling drugs was a huge felony for the sankodonian republic. The government issued a crackdown on drug dealers to lower the crime rate. It worked, but a lot of people find it unfair.

"Lights out soldiers!" The field op said. "We're heading out before dawn!"

"What happened at the party?" Bardock said. "I was missing something here…"

"We better save that till tomorrow." Dominic said. "I'm beat…"

Bardock did remember something at the party the night before his life was ruined. He was staring at Sankodonian females like a pervert he once was, and he took a sip from his drink. Suddenly, he blacked out, finding himself on top of his bed.

-----------------

Bardock's dream was really a memory, a bad one, in fact. He saw both of his parents being roasted in the supernova explosion, a soldier being mutilated by a Zordon, and him, melting in that supernova. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a loud noise. The field op. was banging on a can with a piece of stick.

"Get up!" He said. "We're moving out!"

Bardock didn't feel like getting up. Dominic kicked him in the stomach and he sprang out of the ground in pain.

"Okay, okay!" Bardock said. "I'm going!"

He wore the helmet and the HUD booted up. Then, he grabbed his weapon and marched with the other soldiers in the barren wasteland. It was still cold, but thankfully, they didn't have to go into the scorching, morning heat. Their helmets were like ovens in hot environments and refrigerators in the cold. As the sun rose, the soldiers saw a Zordonian village in an Oasis. There were a lot of trees, shrubs and there was also a river flowing from one end of the village to the next village miles away. It was really humid and was teeming with insects.

"Search the village." The field op. said pointing at the wood huts. "We need to make sure no Zordon spies are watching us."

Immediately, the soldiers pointed guns at the Zordon tribe and demanded to search the village. Bardock can hear Zordon females and children screaming as the Soldiers pillaged the entire village. He saw one soldier pulling a Zordon child away from its mother. Seeing the child screaming and the mother crying made Bardock angry. He can't believe a soldier is threatening a defenseless, scared child.

"LEAVE THAT FUCKING KID ALONE!" Bardock yelled.

"That kid is fucking dangerous!" The soldier replied. "He almost stabbed me with a sharp glass!"

Bardock didn't see anything wrong with the child. He knew that a child can't hurt a soldier. It was also a poor excuse because a sharp glass is nothing when you were wearing chromium armor. The child was crying out, helplessly for his mother. Tears ran down his cheeks and pleaded the soldier to let him go. Bardock's heart sunk.

"He's just a kid…" Bardock said. "Leave him alone…"

The soldier didn't respond, let alone care about what a Zordon child had to say. It's not like he could understand the Zordon language. Bardock couldn't understand it, but he knew that the child needed help, badly. The shadows took over the soldier's entire body and shot the child in the chest. One bang of the rifle made Bardock's heart sink to his feet. He can't bare the soldier laughing and grabbing the mother by the neck. Soon, he did the unthinkable. Bardock grabbed his rifle and walked up to the soldier. He soon slammed the butt of the rifle right on his skull and he instantly fell to the floor, dropping the mother. Bardock walked to the soldier breathing angrily. His vision turned deep red as he bared his teeth and clenched his fists.

"YOU LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD?!" Bardock yelled.

He dived down on the soldier and threw a flurry of punches to his face, damaging his helmet. Anger made Bardock almost invincible to pain. One solder slammed the butt of the rifle so hard on Bardock's head, that the helmet flew off of his shoulders and he fell on the ground. Bardock didn't even feel the rifle's butt being slammed into his helmet, but the force of the strike sent his entire body flying. Blood ran down his mouth, but he was still fired up. Again, he didn't feel any pain. Dominic grabbed Bardock and dragged him away.

"Calm the fuck down!" Dominic said.

That was unwise, telling Bardock to calm down, because it looks like he won't calm down one bit. If there's one thing Bardock couldn't stand, it is people abusing their power. That soldier that killed the Zordon child is a prime example. Bardock had an endless desire to shoot him in the gut to make him feel the same way that the child went through.

"THAT WAS A FUCKING CHILD!!!" Bardock yelled in rage. "AN INNOCENT, FUCKING CHILD!!!"

Dominic dragged him outside of the village and retrieved his helmet. The soldiers scuttled away and all he could see is the mother crying over her dead child. Green blood covered the child's chest and he can remember back when he killed a few Zordon warriors. A feeling of everlasting guilt took over Bardock's body and his eyes were full of tears. Even though the Zordon race is an enemy faction, these were civilians. They had nothing to do with the war. Sometimes, they were against it.

"I- I'm sorry…" Bardock thought. "I wasn't brave enough to save him…"

Dominic came back with Bardock's battered helmet. His head hung low, also showing huge guilt. He walked towards Bardock, placed the helmet on the ground, and placed his hand on Bardock's shoulder. Even though Bardock didn't really act like a soldier, Dominic would agree with him there. That Zordon was just a child.

"I feel the same way too, you know…" Dominic said. "Even though he's a shithead, he's our shithead."

"Why, the fuck, did he kill that kid?" Bardock said. "What did he do?"

Dominic closed his eyes and shook his head. Bardock was right, soldiers were not supposed to kill civilians. That's an act of war crime. He looked at the village again and he saw the same soldier on the ground. No one was helping him up. The field op. picked the soldier, violently off the ground and took off his badge. Bardock knew he was a corporal.

"That soldier gave us a bad image on the Sankodonian republic." Dominic said. "Don't think he's only damaging the Zordon civilians."

Bardock shook his head and wore the helmet. Thankfully, that soldier that managed to tear his helmet off, didn't damage the visor. He just has a dent on the right side of the helmet. After he wore the helmet, he walked to the other side of the village and towards the trail.

-----------------

It was in the middle of the night and they were already braving the insects swarming all over the oasis. Although they were wearing airtight armor, it did not prevent them from countless irritation of Gerxi mosquitoes. These mosquitoes were huge. In three inches in length, these pesky critters are swarming all over the soldiers. Dominic was swatting away like a madman while Bardock was completely still.

"How the fuck can you handle bugs?" Dominic said as he continued to swat the endless onslaught of mosquitoes.

"Maybe you shouldn't be a pussy." Bardock remarked. "You have an airtight armor for a reason, dumbass."

Dominic was surprised that he was called a pussy. Bardock, although a hypocrite, was right that a soldier should handle a bug flying around him. When Bardock was a child, he would just go outside and catch bugs. Although the bugs he was catching were pretty dangerous, he was used to the annoyances and studied the nature of insects.

"How many clips do you have?" Bardock said, trying to start a conversation.

"About 8 of em'," Dominic said.

"Still have ten…" Bardock replied.

"Soldiers!" The field op. said, stopping the marching squad. "We have another tribe! This one is hot… REALLY hot!"

"Hot," is the best word to describe the tribe being raided. All of the huts were ablaze and Zordon tribe members were running away. Zordon warriors were shooting at the civilians and taking any men, worthy to join the army. That was the system for the Zordons. If they wanted an army, they go to the tribes and capture them. Then, they erase their minds and teach them only to kill Sankodonians. Unfortunately, the Sankodonian republic is unaware of that. Bardock is the first person to figure something out. Zordons are attacking their own kind.

"Alright!" The field op said again. "Let's roll!"

The soldiers powered up their rifles and stormed into the tribe. Bardock shot three Zordons in the gut. Dominic fired at 10 Zordons. Five of them were killed, but the other five fired back. Dominic rolled out of the way and hid behind a stone well. Plasma bursts are eating away the stones and Dominic shot three more Zordons in the head. Bardock saw that Dominic is in heavy fire. He grabbed his plasma grenade and threw it at the remaining Zordons. A plasma blast sent a green mess, splattering all over the floor. Dominic had green blood all over his helmet. He wiped his visor and ran to Bardock.

"Any luck with this fight?" Bardock said.

Dominic shook his head. That wasn't a good sign at all.

"They're just too many of em'!" Dominic said. "These guys just don't quit!"

Suddenly, the two saw trees fall down and finally, the wood wall being crushed by a Zordon warlord. The warlord was literally a giant Zordon, outfitted with titanium body parts and a deep red, left eye. The parts themselves were extraordinary. On its right arm is a giant titanium claw decorated with pistons, cables and chains. Its legs were mechanized pistons while its feet were literally tank treads. The warlord was armed with a heat- intensified battle axe capable of slicing an entire tank in half with one swing.

"Oh… shit!" Bardock swore.

The warlord made a mighty, horizontal swing at Bardock. He immediately ducked and felt an intense wind rushing past him. The axe slammed into a two story hut, sending it crashing down to a pile of rubble. Suddenly, the pile moved, revealing the same soldier that shot the kid a while ago. He moved out of the rubble and started shooting at the warlord. The bullets slammed into the warlord's chest, but it seemed to make it angrier. With its metallic arm, it grabbed the soldier and crushed him to death. Blood spilled like a squeezed lemon. He was crushed in a way that Sankodonians can't tell if it's a pile of flesh or their own soldier. As much as Bardock wanted to smirk at that soldier, thinking he got what he deserved, he has another thing to worry about.

"How the fuck do I kill this thing?" He thought.

Bardock didn't have time for a second thought because the warlord swung vertically at him. He dove to the right, narrowly dodging the attack. The axe slammed into the ground, making it feel like a real earthquake. Bardock saw an opportunity when the warlord was having trouble pulling the axe out of the ground. He started to shoot at the head. The warlord made loud screeching noises. Bardock thought that he was literally hurting the Warlord. He was right… at some point. His bullet slammed into the warlord's eye, making it blind on the left side. Still, it made the warlord angrier and it swung the axe again. This time, Bardock narrowly dodged the vertical strike, but the blow to the ground was so great that rocks were flying everywhere and Bardock fell to the floor. He was buried under the flying rubble and the warlord walked to him.

"Fuck you!" Bardock yelled.

The warlord did a bloodlust battle cry and raised its axe. Suddenly, a sniper bullet slammed into its head. Its head exploded, sending blood, flesh and brain- bits everywhere. Bardock looked up to see a Sankodonian soldier hiding in a tree with a D5- Backlash sniper rifle.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Remember to read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Like a dwarf

Bardock couldn't believe it. Somehow, a sniper shot a Zordon warlord right between its beady eyes. Now, the warlord had its head missing and the body slumped over to the floor. Bardock moved the rubble and forced himself out. The sniper dropped down from the tree and walked towards Bardock. He was wearing a standard issue, Sankodonian battle armor, but the chromium plating is shiny and the edges were glowing blue. Sankodonian snipers are one of the most important foot soldiers in the battlefield. They may look useless when they are in open wastelands or deserts, but their armor can make them camouflaged in any environment. Unfortunately, few snipers were recruited.

"You sure have the balls to take on a fucking warlord." The sniper said.

"Who are you?" Bardock asked.

"Sorry about that," The sniper answered. "I'm Zeong. I'm one of the Sankodonian snipers aiding your battalion."

"How did you get here?" Bardock said.

"Loose the small talk and drive these Zordons out of this village." Zeong said.

Bardock felt embarrassed and stupid for asking that question. He shouldered his rifle and went to Dominic. Dominic was busy, blasting the enemy Zordon mob. Plasma bolts were eating up the pile of rubble that he was hiding. Bardock grabbed his attention by shooting a couple of Zordons that were close by. That didn't help him much because his hiding spot is still being destroyed.

"I don't think shooting them is a good idea!" Bardock said.

"You think?!" Dominic yelled. "Do something!"

"I am doing something!" Bardock replied.

"Do something else!" Dominic snapped.

Bardock kept firing at the Zordons. Suddenly, his gun was jammed. He kept pulling the trigger and banging on the rifle.

"Shit!" Bardock swore. "This isn't happening!"

Another Zordon warlord stormed between the Zordon mobs. The warlord raised his axe, waiting to kill Dominic. Dominic fired at the warlord in the face but it seemed to make the warlord angrier. The warlord swung his axe down. Dominic rolled away and jumped back. The force of the impact sent boulders flying everywhere, burying Dominic. Suddenly, a Sankodonian with huge, silver and gold armor appeared in a flash of light. Bardock couldn't believe what he saw because it's so random. A warrior suddenly appearing out of a flash of light made him think that he was on drugs or something. He slapped himself, but it turns out that he wasn't dreaming, nor was he on drugs.

"Who the fuck is that?" Bardock said to himself.

Before he can say any more, the warrior drew his gigantic hammer and swung it at the warlord. Suddenly, the warlord flew far, slamming into a bunch of trees. Most of the tree trunks punctured through the Warlord's massive torso, but it still has the strength to rush at the warrior.

"Who are you?" Bardock asked, feeling stupid that he doesn't know anyone.

"Call me Vulcan!" Vulcan said enthusiastically.

He gripped his massive hammer and swung it at the warlord's head. The head acted like a baseball, flying out of sight into the horizon. Green blood shot out between his shoulders and fell down to the ground. Vulcan had a brown beard with orange face fur. His armor is decorated with silver, diamonds, and gold markings. Each marking is a holy symbol. Bardock knew what Vulcan is. He is a paladin. Paladins are holy warriors passed down in centuries. They were taught with both religion and military practices. Their expertise is mainly war hammers because paladins find it easy to enchant them and they are more efficient. Although Vulcan is shorter than Bardock, he still carries that unrealistically large hammer with ease.

"So, are you a soldier?" Vulcan asked.

As much as Bardock wanted to reply, "Well, what do you think," he is afraid of being pulverized by Vulcan. Vulcan looks like a dwarf for some odd reason. But he wouldn't go on the offensive for calling Vulcan a dwarf. Although, Vulcan can take a dwarf remark like a compliment rather than an insult.

"Yeah, I am." He said, trying to be really polite. "You must be a paladin, am I correct?"

Vulcan nodded and placed his huge hammer on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Dominic who was immobilized by the rubble. Bardock rushed in and tried to move them. The rocks were too heavy. Thankfully, the rocks weren't crushing Dominic, but he surely can't find a way out.

"Damn!" Bardock said. "I need a fucking forklift!"

Vulcan pulled out his spell book and turned to a couple of pages. There, he casted a spell, forming a blue ring of light around Bardock. Then, Vulcan closed the book and placed it back into his backpack.

"Now try to move these rocks." Vulcan said.

Bardock at first didn't believe him that anything changed, but he tried to move the rocks anyway to make sure that he REALLY wasn't on drugs. Amazingly, he moved the rocks with ease and Dominic was crawling out of the rubble.

"What the fuck was that?" Dominic said.

"Beat's me…" Bardock replied. "Vulcan, what did you-,"

Vulcan disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Bardock said.

---------------

Bardock was at the medical tent waiting for the doctor to check him up on drug use. He saw a lot of soldiers wounded by plasma burns, bullet wounds, or shrapnel. The doctor took Bardock's sweat and urine sample and placed it under a microscope. Then, he walked back towards Bardock.

"Sir, it seems that you have a high dose of Xesta in your body." The doctor said.

"Xesta?" Bardock asked. "Isn't that some sort of date- rape drug?"

"I believe so." The doctor answered. "It usually appears in your body for a few months but the activity of the drug diminishes in a matter of hours."

"You mean that some asshole slipped a draft of Xesta in my drink?" Bardock said, trying to remember the party.

"Get some rest." The doctor replied. "It takes a few more days for the drug to be out of your body completely."

"Sure thing." Bardock said as he walked back to the camp.

Bardock saw Dominic fixing his rifle and Vulcan reading his spell book. He was surprised that Vulcan was still with the battalion. Thankfully, Vulcan will provide more aid later on. He then, saw Vulcan's hammer right by his sleeping spot. Out of curiosity, he tried to hold it. He used all of his strength to lift the heavy hammer, but it was impossible to even move the hammer an inch off of the ground.

"I think you should give up." Vulcan said. "This hammer is made from the finest cut mage stones. It weighs approximately ten tons."

"Ten tons?" Bardock replied. "Bullshit!"

"I am not, Bardock." Vulcan said.

"… How did you know my name?" Bardock said.

"I'll explain later." Vulcan said.

Dominic rushed to the military mailman who was passing out letters to the soldiers. In this time of technology, you would think that there were Emails and wireless communication. The problem was that Zordons and their allies can easily intercept wireless routes and pinpoint the communicator's location. To make it safe, the army delivers the handwritten messages to the soldiers. Dominic frantically grabbed his letter and tore it open. Inside was a message written by Dominic's girlfriend. Bardock took his own letter. It was for the Sankodonian charity foundation. Since he was sick of all of the stuff he had back in his home planet. He gave all of his parent's stuff plus the wills he had received to charity. There are two reasons why he chose to do this. One is to remove the fact that he is a son of two rich jackasses, and the other is that he can't stand people suffering out of poverty. It's his time that he is actually useful at something. When he was a kid, he saw a lot of poor people right around the streets. His mom and dad were driving to the airport and there were two Sankodonian children alone and dying. He asked about them and all they can say were "They are just not as successful as we are…" Since then, he regretted for having all of these riches.

"My life is in the toilet now." Dominic said. "At least you are living in every Sankodonian man's dream. Living in a mansion, having all these cool technology shit…"

"Maybe one man's dream is another man's nightmare…" Bardock replied.

"Well, you were used to this…" Dominic said. "Why are you giving it away?"

"Because I don't fucking deserve it… that's why." Bardock said. "There are all of these people living in the streets… sweating their asses off for one copper per day, and we get to sit in a cool room, doing nothing but to be an asshole to every person in the fucking galaxy."

"Wow, is this the true color of being a billionaire?" Dominic said.

Bardock nodded. He knew that he was right. It wasn't fair that people who work for helping people and making a difference in the community was being pushed aside by big-shot companies with the sole purpose of making money by any means necessary. He had seen it all. Gun manufacturers, insurance providers, goods producers, and many other companies are taking advantage on the poor workers who barely can support themselves. Sometimes, he wished that these CEO's who run the entire fiasco were somehow assassinated by some virtuous maniac. There was one done by a missile striking a town.

"Vulcan, what's it like to be a paladin?" Bardock said, being curious because he doesn't really know what paladins actually do.

"Being a paladin is not for the faint heart, nor is it for a heart being enshrouded by evil." Vulcan said. "You must be strong and virtuous to be one of us. Also you must prove your worth by winning battles and commit chivalry."

"What are they supposed to do to become… well… a paladin?" Dominic asked.

"You must be born with a tear from an angel touching you." Vulcan said. "Obviously, you won't know. But a priest or another Paladin can sense it. There, you must undergo fierce training to become a paladin."

"Touched by a tear from an angel… how is that possible?" Bardock said.

"There are specific beings in this universe that are far more powerful than anything else." Vulcan said. "Not even the power of a thousand stars can match this superior being. Some say that he watches us wherever we go. That is physically impossible because of a lot of people he has to watch over…"

Bardock nodded in agreement. However, he is a bit curious as to what that being actually is. Sankodonians are rarely religious. They value science and technology over thought and philosophy. To Bardock, it will be a breath of fresh air to believe in a religion he does not yet know. He has to learn more about it first. But it seemed more like a farytale.

"This is bullshit." Bardock said. "There's no way that mystical creatures or angels exist. It's kinda like a fairytale."

"You better start believing in fairytales." Vulcan replied. "You're in one."

"Wow..." Dominic said. "Bardock, are you sure you're not on drugs?"

"I hope so." Bardock said. "Anyway, why do you carry that huge hammer around?"

"Paladins find it easy to enchant it, my friend." Vulcan said.

"What about guns?" Dominic replied. "We moved on from swords and... well... hammers."

"Sometimes you don't need guns if you have magic." Vulcan said. "I know Bardock is a Drenai Sankodonian, one of the most spiritual races."

"How do you know?" Bardock said. "And don't say that you're not going to tell me. I need to know!"

"I can sense your soul." Vulcan said. "Yours speaks loud and proud... Bardock."

* * *

It was nightfall as the battalion was slowly infiltrating a Zordon base in the north. It was covered with anti aircraft guns, watchtowers, and barbed wire. The battalion used their camouflage suits to slowly gain entrance to sewers, air vents, and even chimney stacks. Not all of the soldiers were able to sneak their way in to the base, so some of them stayed behind, away from the Zordons sights to make sure that no alarms were activated. Bardock entered the sewer on the left side of the base with Dominic. It was filthy. Not only there were liquid waste covering the walls, but there were organs, blood and Sankodonian remains.

"I didn't know these lizards are that fucking insane!" Bardock said quietly. "Hey, since the Zordons can't hear us, I want to talk about the party."

The two didn't hear any Zordon movement nor they tracked the Zordons with their UAV. It is a good time for Bardock to clarify on what had happened at the party.

"Huh?" Dominic said hesitantly.

Bardock knew that Dominic had something to hide. He usually doesn't lie when he's calm, but when he's stammering or trying to act stupid, Bardock knew that there's something up.

"Alright, spill it…" Bardock said. "What did you do?"

"Well, it's hard to explain…" Dominic said. "I… well I…"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Remember to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Something stupid

**DISCLAIMER: Gadget, Street and Evora belongs to user: Mystical Raven**

* * *

Bardock's jaw dropped. He can't believe what he just heard. In fact, he thought he was in a dream. No… It's no way that Dominic can slip a shot of xesta into his drink. He can't exercise that thought even if it kills him. But in reality, he knew that Dominic is telling the truth. The only problem is, Bardock is too angry to know the whole story. Not only he was angry, but he felt violated because he doesn't want to know what happened when he passed out.

"YOU SLIPPED FUCKING XESTA IN MY DRINK?!" Bardock shouted in anger.

"It' wasn't my fault!" Dominic replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!" Bardock shouted again. "ARE YOU A FAGGOT OR SOMETHING?!"

"Shut the fuck up, and listen!" Dominic said. "I didn't tell you this, but I forgot to add the 'c' at the end of the Xestac bag, so I didn't know which is which."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bardock said. "You mean to tell me, that you didn't label the fucking drug bag before you used them?"

"Yeah… sorry…" Dominic said.

He looked at the floor with shame. It wasn't really appealing to look at the floor, but it's the only floor to look at. Dominic knew he fucked up… big time. Not only had he destroyed Bardock's future, but his own as well. It will be a miracle if Bardock forgave him.

"I… I just wanted you to have fun at the party…" Dominic said.

"You meant to slip xestac in my drink?" Bardock said. "What's the big fucking difference? I still forget everything that happened…"

"I'm a fucking idiot…" Dominic said.

"Forget about it, dude." Bardock said. "Let's hope my loud shouts didn't alert the Zordons."

----------------

The two went further in the stagnant and filthy sewage area. Every footstep they can feel bones, small animals, and trash being crushed by their boots. The sewer system is like a maze. There are a lot of dead ends and ladders that only lead to the sewage pipes. The route was also very narrow and contains a running sewer line. Finally, they made it to a sewage manhole and Bardock peered into the hole. It looks like a vacant room. Bardock pushed the cap and climbed out of the hole. Dominic went too. The two looked around, seeing that it was an abandoned metal factory. All of the machines were unused and rusted. The door was locked by chains, so it was an idea that this factory was abandoned.

"Wow, looks like luck was on our side…" Dominic said.

"Perhaps…" Bardock replied. "We just need to find out where the fuck we are…"

Suddenly, they heard noises from the south end of the factory. Bardock and Dominic immediately hid in different spots. Bardock hid behind a rusty machine control booth and Dominic hid behind a power box. The two peered out of holes either by bullets or air vents and saw two Zordon scouts investigating the area. They knew that there's something there. One reason is that they saw a manhole open, and two, they heard noises in the sewer system. The two Zordons split, searching for Bardock and Dominic. Then, a third soldier climbed quietly out of the manhole. The soldier was wearing the same standard Sankodonian suit and it was colored with a shade of blue.

"What the fuck is that soldier doing here?" Dominic said. "He's going to get himself killed!"

The soldier looked around and saw Dominic, oblivious to the surrounding Zordons that were looking for him. Dominic turned restless as the soldier stumbled on a pile of tools. Instantly, the Zordons focused on the source of the noise like predators finding its prey. The soldier finally noticed the Zordons and tried to find a place to hide. It didn't stop the Zordons from following the soldier's trail. Once Zordons catch a soldier's movement, they somehow can lock on to that soldier until it outruns the Zordon or kills it.

"Come on, you fucking dumbass!" Dominic said quietly.

This is when Dominic acted. He shifted his weight towards the outside of his hiding spot. This way, his eyes can have a clear shot from one of the Zordons. Bardock peered over the control booth and aimed his rifle. Seconds later, Bardock and Dominic opened fire. Bullets showered on the Zordons, perforating them into a pile of bloody meat. The soldier looked around and stared at the two, primarily, Dominic for some reason.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Bardock said. "You almost got yourself killed, you fucking dumbass!"

The soldier didn't answer. Bardock and Dominic are puzzled. Either the soldier is mute, or the soldier isn't that smart.

"Hello?" Dominic said. "Can't you talk?"

"He's probably mute…" Bardock said.

"What's a mute doing here in the fucking battlefield?" Dominic replied.

"Maybe we need all of the soldiers we can get." Bardock said.

It was weird how the soldier never even talked, let alone taking off his or her helmet. Other than that, Bardock and Dominic are just glad that a soldier was safe. Suddenly, there was a lot of noise coming from the outside of the abandoned factory. It must be Zordons. Bardock and Dominic rushed to the manhole. The soldier activated a timed C4 and placed it on a factory's supporting beam.

"Hurry up!" Dominic said. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

The soldier immediately scrambled into the manhole. Bardock closed the lid and the Zordons stormed into the factory. Suddenly, the bomb exploded and the entire factory collapsed. Some Zordons died from the explosion while others were crushed to death by the falling debris. It was a temporary seal, but the Zordons will soon find them. They can easily use their plasma rifles to burn through the rubble.

"You almost fucking killed us!" Dominic said.

"Relax," Bardock said. "At least he saved our asses for a while."

"Let's get the fuck out of here before the Zordons dig through that rubble." Dominic said.

It doesn't take long for the Zordons to dig, well, blast their way to the manhole. All they need to do is to use a couple of plasma rifles and they can be right on their tails in a matter of minutes. It's better for the three to get out of the sewers as fast as they can. Thankfully, Bardock remembered where to go so they managed to reach to the entrance of the sewer. Suddenly, they hear more Zordons.

"Shit!" Dominic swore. "Hey! You got any more C4's?"

The soldier nodded and placed two timed C4s on each end of the entrance. They ran behind rocks that were far away from the blast range and saw fireworks of red, green and brown into the sky, right when they ducked for cover. The hole to the entrance of the sewers was gone. All that was left is a pile of meat and stone.

"Fuck yeah!" Bardock yelled. "That's what I'm fucking talking about!"

"Calm the fuck down!" Dominic said. "Hey! Where the fuck are the soldiers?"

Suddenly, artillery shells showered down on the base like. The three jumped up and ducked even more as artillery perforated most parts of the base. Buildings and walls collapsed to the ground as Zordons scuttled all over the rubble like green ants on a fallen piece of food. Tanks rolled towards the rubble to eradicate the rest of the Zordons in this area. Suddenly, three more warlords emerged from the rubble like sprouting plants. They swung their massive axes, cutting the tanks in half. The Zordon warlords are basically the anti vehicle infantry. Their skeletons are synthetic and outfitted with heavy machinery. Its skin is enhanced with titanium and chromium to deflect bullets. The head is not because the metal will get inside of the warlord's brain and cause severe brain damage.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Dominic said. "Three fucking warlords?! We can barely survive one!"

He's right. Despite the Warlord's massive body, these beasts move extremely fast. A Sankodonian speeder bike will have a hard time evading the warlord because of its incredible speed. Although they are strong and fast, they lack intelligence and they can be easily fooled if you can hide. They also have poor eyesight. In fact, they are so nearsighted, that the only way they could see is if they are enhanced with synthetic lenses, which they are. Still, they can't really see well and they are only useful if there were tanks or infantry that are close.

"Just shoot their fucking heads!" Bardock said.

Dominic switched his rifle to burst mode and aimed through his iron scope. He placed the sight on one warlord's head and fired. Bullets rained down on one warlord and its head exploded into a shower of blood. Other warlords took noticed and charged at Dominic. Bardock aimed at one of the warlord's head and fired. The warlord fell over and slid. Another warlord raised its axe and swung at Bardock. Suddenly, the axe stopped in mid air. It looked like the warlord was trying as hard as it can to crush Bardock, but it can't seem to do it. Dominic closed his eyes in disbelief. He then, looked at the soldier.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dominic said.

Bardock took the opportunity and shoved the rifle up the Warlord's mouth. He unloaded on the warlord until there's a bloody hole where the head used to be. The warlord fell backwards and the soldier collapsed. Both of them didn't know what happened. They assumed that there was some wiring error in that warlord.

"Get up!" Bardock said. "You can't sleep in the fucking battlefield!"

Dominic checked his HUD and saw that the soldier is unconscious.

"Maybe he fainted or something…" Dominic said. "Let's get back to camp!"

That thought wouldn't take action for long, because more warlords swarmed out of the rubble. This time, it was twenty. Three warlords were bad enough, but twenty is a nightmare. There was no way that the soldiers can kill every single warlord by themselves. Not even when the tanks were eradicated. Either way, it doesn't matter, because the tanks will still be destroyed anyway.

"Oh, shit!" Dominic said. "These guys don't fucking give up!"

"There's too many of them!" Bardock said.

Suddenly, two gigantic walkers stormed past Bardock and Dominic. These walkers weren't from the Sankodonians. They were from the galactic federation. Piloting these walkers are named Gadget and Street. Gadget is a federation experiment with the form of a tech Sankodonian. Unlike her experiment form, she has blue fur with long blue hair and pointy ears. Street was another federation experiment in Sankodonian form. He has reddish, orange fur, and spikes on his head. It was very uncommon for a Sankodonian to have spikes, but not impossible. These were the two experiments being used for war. The galactic federation cloned experiments to fight so they can have a virtually unlimited supply of soldiers. These experiments were either used for infantry, piloting, or they were medical personnel.

"You can thank me later!" Gadget said as he stomped on attacking warlords.

These walkers were huge. Fifty tanks can fit inside these metallic mountains. They are armed with high velocity Vulcan rounds, HEAT (high- explosive anti- tank) missiles, sabot rounds, and EMP wave guns. These walking fortresses are also made from the finest metals in the galaxy, thus, improving its resilience and durability. Unfortunately, there are only a few walkers built because of the rare materials and the time it takes to build it.

"Eat lead, you fucking lizards!" Street said as he fired five sabot rounds at the warlords.

Bardock and Dominic watched as they saw the two walkers mow down the warlords. Gadget fired her Vulcan cannon and made a shower of green blood. Street fired five HEAT missiles and destroyed groups of warlords. Later, a Zordon knight emerged from the ruined base. The knight was riding on a giant rhino- like creature.

"Another one of these fuckers?" Street said.

Suddenly, the knight waved his hand and a ring of purple energy surrounded the walkers, disabling it. When it comes to magic, technology can't compete. Bardock instantly fired away at the knight but the bullets bounced off. He dismounted and brought out his mace. It was huge and decorated with blades and skulls.

"I will feast on your soul…" the knight said.

He swung his mace. Bardock back flipped and fired again. The bullets still flew away. It was like an invisible force field that is surrounding the knight for whatever reason. Soon, the knight glowed purple. Dominic jumped out with his plasma knife, but the knight unleashed a shadow fury spell which knocked both Bardock and Dominic back.

"Pathetic…" The knight said again.

"Let them go!" the soldier finally said.

Bardock found that voice a little feminine. He thought that it was just a young soldier being enlisted. Still, it was pretty unwise to step up to a powerful being, especially a being that can cast magic. The knight walked up to the soldier and swung his mace. He missed when the soldier ducked down. Suddenly, the knight kicked the soldier in the face. The soldier flew backwards, landing on a mud puddle with a cracked helmet. Slowly, the knight grabbed the soldier's neck.

"Don't be a fool…" The knight said. "No man can kill me…"

"Fuck you!" Dominic shouted as he stabbed the knight in the back with the plasma knife.

The soldier took off the cracked helmet, showing blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and beautiful orange hair. Her name is Evora. It was really her that was enlisted in the Sankodonian army and stumbled inside of the abandoned factory earlier. It wasn't uncommon for a female to be a soldier. In fact, a lot of females were enlisted. The fact that this woman is hiding her identity is puzzling.

"I am no man!" Evora shouted as she brought up her rifle and shot the knight in the face.

Usually, the knight would have deflected the bullets, but since Dominic stabbed him in the back, the magic was useless and the Knight took the bullets. His entire armor imploded into a tiny ball of iron. Dominic and Bardock stared at Evora. Evora stared at Dominic.

"E-Evora?!" Dominic said. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Evora said. "I want to help out!"

"Why didn't you tell us that you're being here?" Dominic said.

"I wasn't native born, so I had to disguise myself." Evora said while looking down at the floor. "I want to blow off some fucking steam...

Evora was in the same planet Bardock's parents were. Her children were in school when the missile struck. Everyone died except for Evora and she is devastated by it. Not only because her kids died, but her kids died of old age too. No one knows what's the cause.

"As a guy?" Dominic replied. "You do know that we can enlist female soldiers, right?"

"Shit!" Evora swore.

"Don't worry about it." Bardock said. "Dominic, you know Evora?"

"Yeah!" Dominic said "She was at the emergency room when I saw her. Damn... she was struck by all kinds of radiation. Good thing she survived."

"So, you two are friends?" Bardock said.

"No..." Dominic answered. "She is really depressed when her kids were killed by that awful missile explosion. She didn't even look at me when I gave her that necklace. I even said hi, but she didn't do anything."

"That's horrible..." Bardock replied.

"Not as horrible as your parents being killed by the explosion." Dominic said.

"Fuck no!" Bardock said. "I hate my parents! They're assholes!"

"That's enough, let's get back to camp." Dominic said.

"First, we have to get Gadget and Street out of those immobile walkers." Bardock said.

"That won't be necessary!" Gadget said.

Both of the walkers were mobile and were heading to camp. Dominic and Bardock followed. It was a really deadly battle, but for the Sankodonian generals, it was just another day at the office. Evora was standing behind, crying.

"Evora, what's the matter?" Dominic said.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5: War hits home

The federation has their own problems. Its problem is none other than the war with the Orcs. The green, ogre- like creatures are the most ruthless race in the galaxy. Adapting the idea of "the survival of the fittest" these Orcs are the main excuse to wage war against them. Although they are very tribal and their technology is inferior to the Federation and the Sankodonian republic, these fierce fighters have the highest morale, even if they are fighting on foreign grounds. An Orc terrorist group is on the move to the Federation space port. Their mission is none other than to spread terror. Security is very tight in the Federation borders, but the Orcs are very good at espionage and can sneak past the border patrols with ease. The terrorists finally reached their destination. They grabbed their guns and hid them inside suit cases.

"Suuki konkatu ha. (Alright, let's move)" One terrorist said.

The Space port was huge and covered with guards. Its window covered, gold plated building is the main stop for space ships and cruisers. Sometimes it houses star fighters. Now, there is so much space traffic that a lot of space ships are stopping in mid air so they could find an empty space to land. The terrorists found a door leading to the maintenance hall and snuck inside.

"Neto getru llate. (Remember your plan)" Another terrorist said. "Nu kikan… nu tengi. (No prisoners… no survivors.)"

The terrorists found an empty room and unpacked their suitcases. One Orc was armed with a FD- 35 machine gun with a handful of plasma grenades. Other Orcs grabbed shotguns, plasma rifles, and grenade launchers. They walked towards the elevator and hacked into the elevator's controls using implanted computers from their wrists. Orcs are the masters at implanting machines into their bodies. In fact, 50 percent of their bodies are mechanical. They also have many scars on their bodies. The reason is that each Orc has his or her battle scars from fights or duels. They either get their arms, legs or other parts of their bodies seriously damaged.

The young Jumba was receiving interviews and questions from fans, news reporters, and other scientists. Jumba was famous for creating artificial life. Since his perfections were many experiments like Gadget and Street, people started making experiments solely for labor and soldiers. Jumba is still busy making new types of experiments that eliminate the need for war.

"Have you ever tried to make different experiments?" One reporter said.

"We always have?" Jumba said. "Every day, I make every experiment unique. Each one has a different characteristic. To me, they're like a family."

"Will you give your ideas to the military?" Another reporter said.

"Of course not!" Jumba said in outrage. "I will not make tools to kill people-,"

It was interrupted by gunshots and screaming. Bullets were flying as hordes of scared civilians are running for their lives. Jumba looked closer to see Orc terrorists shooting everywhere. Tons of civilians were killed as Jumba's guards pulled out their plasma pistols and rushed at the Orcs. The Orcs simply annihilated them by their machine guns and shotguns. Jumba ran as fast as he can with the crowd, thinking that if he can lead them into the exit, they will see the police. The problem is, people were blocking the terminal to get out of the space port.

"Damn… It's no use!" Jumba said. "I need to hide somewhere!"

Suddenly, bullets showered into the crowd and blood splattered all over Jumba. He felt sick, scared and helpless at the same time. He is afraid to die because he hasn't seen people being killed before. Soon, more bodies showered on top of Jumba until he was immobilized. Orcs killed every single civilian except for Jumba as he is hiding inside the pile of dead bodies. Jumba closed his eyes to reduce the traumatizing effect of seeing the dead.

"Kitas nuka tich, seeto. (they're all dead, sir.)" One terrorist said.

"Getru negate sume. (Let's move out)" Another Orc said.

One of the terrorists seems to find something moving in the pile of dead bodies. The Orc walked over to watch the movement. Jumba opened his eyes and peered to the left. He can see the Orc's red eyes, the scars on his face, and the large canine teeth sticking out from the bottom of his mouth. Now the orc is so close, that Jumba can hear the Orc breath violently. Jumba rolled up his eyes, pretending to be dead. Soon, the Orc seem to find nothing and told the other Orcs to move out. After a few minutes of constant fear, he finally dug out of the dead bodies and scrambled to a damaged convenience store. He crawled to the cash register and set his back against the shelf. He exhaled in relief.

"So… much… blood…" Jumba thought. "Why did they do this? Just for striking fear into us?"

He stood up and slowly walked towards the exit of the convenience store. There, he turned his head to the left and saw a dead child, holding on to her dead mother. The mother was shot repeatedly by machine gun fire, and the child was shot once by a shotgun round. It was horrible. So horrible, that it made Jumba weep silently.

"Wh- what's the meaning of this?" Jumba said to himself. "She was just a child. What did she do to deserve this?"

Suddenly, Federation troopers stormed the airport and searched for survivors. These troopers were armed with anti bullet shields, plasma rifles, and heavy armor. They searched the first and second floors until they found Jumba.

"Freeze!" One trooper said. "Put your hands in the air!"

Jumba placed his hands in the air and kneeled down. The troopers apprehended him and took him to the nearest hospital in an ambulance. On the way to the hospital are dozens of troop crawlers and ambulances rushing towards the Space port.

"It has been another terrorist attack…" Jumba said. "This war is hitting home harder…"

The soldiers finally returned at the military barracks. Bardock is fixing his rifle while Dominic is staring at the mirror. He was sweating bullets and he was talking to himself. It seems that he was trying to flirt with someone. Bardock walked up to Dominic and touched him on the shoulder. Dominic immediately jumped up, hitting his knee on an army cot. He crumpled up in pain.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" Dominic yelled.

"Sorry," Bardock said while he was helping Dominic up. "I just want to know what you are doing. That's all."

"Nothing…" Dominic said. "I'm not doing anything."

"Come-on!" Bardock said. "You're fucking talking to yourself. I want to know what's up!"

"I was just practicing something." Dominic answered. "Practicing… on a play…"

"Doesn't seem like it." Bardock replied.

"I'll explain later." Dominic said.

Soon, a commander stepped into the barracks, scanning his eyes on all of the soldiers. He was the same commander that sent Bardock and Dominic to the battlefield.

"Commander in the barracks!" A soldier yelled. "Salute!"

Everyone saluted. Bardock struggled at the timing, but he managed to salute to his commander.

"At ease." The commander said. "I have grave news for you… the Federation's main planet has been attacked by the combined force of the Zordons and the Orcs. I need four squads to eliminate the threat. A field op will be gathering you up. Bardock, I would like to speak with you."

It was a rare occasion for a commander to speak with a low ranking soldier. However, it was a great chance for Bardock to do something else than following orders for once. Bardock walked to the commander and saluted him again.

"You don't have to do that." The commander said. "Anyway, we are in tough shit right now. The federation is having their hands tied right now, and we need soldiers. I took the liberty of promoting you to the leader of the Delta squad. I also took the liberty of adding two Federation experiments: Gadget and Street. Not to mention Evora as well."

"You know her, sir?" Bardock said.

"Yes, I knew this from the DNA testing's when she enlisted." The commander said. "She is being scared for the wrong reasons. Dominic will be with you too. So that will be enough to follow the Delta plans. You can find Gadget and Street in the hangar. Bring them over here to suit up."

"Why should I suit them up?" Bardock asked. "Are they our soldiers?"

"Temporarily." The commander answered.

He knew that being a squad leader is a huge responsibility. Not just for giving orders, but when to give them, and to see if they can follow these orders. Dominic and Bardock walked to the hangar, seeing Gadget and Street working on their walkers.

"Shit!" Gadget said as she accidentally broke a fusion stabilizer on the cockpit. "It's no use! It will take fucking forever to fix this now!"

"You said it!" Street said. "Why do they place these fucking stabilizers at a place where you can't even stick a fucking screwdriver in?"

"Still working on these walkers?" Bardock said.

"No shit!" Gadget said. "That's not hard to figure out, is it?"

"We're mobilizing right now, so suit up!" Bardock said.

"Wait, what?" Street said. "You mean that we are going to a battlefield on fucking foot?"

"I'm just following orders." Bardock said. "The battlefield is on your home planet."

"WHAT?!" Gadget said in outrage. "You must be fucking joking!"

"Do you think I'm fucking joking?!" Bardock yelled back.

"We were the only ones supporting you, and you want more?" Street said. "You would be fucking dead if we didn't come in to help you guys out!"

"If your nation didn't have that defensive pact with us, you wouldn't give a shit!" Bardock said.

Street felt guilty about that remark. It wasn't true to him or Gadget, but it was true to virtually the rest of the federation population. They held a huge grudge against the Sankodonian republic after an armistice long ago, and agreed to sign a defensive pact. If they didn't, no one would care about the Sankodonian republic. Street shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's not like we have a choice, ya know." Street said. "I don't want to rot in prison for the rest of my fucking life. I'm too pretty for that. Sweet cheeks over here, wants to help you guys out, so this is a good compromise."

"Well, then." Bardock said. "It is my order to suit you guys up if you can't repair your vehicles in time."

"I guess…" Gadget said. "But who will take care of our walkers?"

"Don't worry, we have highly trained mechanics." Bardock answered. "Let's go!"

Evora suddenly shows up. Dominic is starting to sweat a little. He feels like every single cell in his body is about to combust. Bardock looked at him, puzzled about Dominic's behavior.

"So, I heard that Bardock is the squad leader." Evora said. "The commander ordered me to be in your squad."

"That's correct." Bardock said.

"So… l-let's suit up!" Dominic stammered.

"Bardock, what's the matter with him." Evora said.

"I have no idea." Bardock said. "Let's get back to the barracks"

The squad returned to the barracks and Bardock led his squad to the armory. There, Gadget and street tried out the Sankodonian armor. They tried out the undergarments and they complained about it feeling like spandex. They soon picked up the armor pieces.

"How do you put these fucking things on?" Gadget said.

"Just put them in the right place that's labeled." Bardock replied.

She looked at the armor piece and it said, "chest". She shrugged her shoulders and placed it on her chest. Suddenly, she felt an enormous pain in her abdominal area.

"FUCK!" Gadget yelled in pain. "What is this shit?!"

She tried to take the chest piece off, but she can't. It's now a part of her body. She became frightened and Street went up to Bardock in a foul mood.

"What the fuck did you do to my babe?!" Street yelled.

"Relax, it's just the armor sticking to our bodies." Bardock said. "Don't think we don't feel the pain when we put these armor pieces on."

Street sighed and they wore the armor pieces slowly. After minutes of Gadget and street grunting in pain, they can finally wear the helmets. After Street wore the helmet, it locked in place and he can't take it off.

"How do you feel?" Evora asked.

"… Like a fucking tank!" Street said. "I can barely move my fucking body in this suit!"

"Hey, at least there's a favorite part waiting for you." Bardock said. "Grabbing your weapons."

"Sweet!" Street said enthusiastically.

Gadget and Street grabbed a VZ- 90 assault rifle and a handful of plasma grenades. They later complained about the gun's weight and the use of magazines. Bardock simply told them to grab the magazines anyway, because they will need it for a long fight. Everyone was set and Bardock wore the squad leader armor. It was painted red to tell the difference between a regular soldier and a squad leader. The armor doesn't change much, but it looks better than the standard suits.

"Ready?" Bardock said.

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted.

"Saddle up, troopers!" Bardock yelled.

Everyone marched towards the hanger and to the dropship. The entire delta squad sat inside the pods. Dominic is still talking to himself. Bardock switched on the radio and talked to him.

"What the fuck's the matter?" Bardock said.

"Alright!" Dominic said in frustration. "I'll tell you."

"I'm listening…" Bardock replied.

"I just want to talk to Evora." Dominic said. "She's so fucking hot! Every time I see her, I sweat fucking bullets!"

"Go talk to her, you pussy." Bardock said.

"I- I don't know how to…" Dominic said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Street said.

Bardock thought about not saying anything to Street, but since Dominic drugged him, it's time that he learned his lesson.

"This pussy doesn't know how to talk to a girl!" Bardock said.

Street laughed a little. Even if it was cruel to laugh at another one's misfortunes, he has to admit that it's pretty funny.

"Hey Dominic," Street said. "Don't worry, it's natural to see a total hot bitch and like start sweating. I can't tell ya how many times I rather get arrested than talk to a girl. I mean like at that, "

Street pointed at Gadget.

"I heard that!" Gadget said. "Go to hell!"

"As long as you go with me, babe." Street replied

He turned to his attention on Dominic. Bardock liked the couple. They were basically the comic relief of war. Sometimes, the soldiers would like to wait for at least two seconds to have a little laugh.

"Remember, girls love to be complimented on or flirted." Street said again.

Dominic nodded in relief. Suddenly, the red lights are flashing inside of their pods, indicating that they arrived at their respective drop point. Bardock fastened his seat belt, Dominic grabbed the handrails on the sides of his chair, Street and Gadget readied their rifles and Evora gripped her gun tightly remembering the D-Day invasion.

"Is this the age of war?" Evora thought.

It was June 6th, 1944 in Earth years. World War 2 in Europe is raging. Evora was in the D-Day invasion with the Bradly fleet. Other soldiers recognize Evora as an alien, but she was part of the Special forces group. They are always finding aliens and weird weapons from the organization. She remembered the time when she gripped her M-1 grand rifle inside of the boat, moving towards the shore as her pod detached and hurdled towards the drop point. As she can remember the boat landing on the shore, the pod landed on a pile of rubble. Then the pod doors flew open just as the boat's doors were.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Cross Purposes

**DISCLAIMER: Magnolia and Galactica belongs to user: Mystical Raven**

* * *

Ten minutes before the Orc attack, the young grand councilwoman was busy fixing files in her computer. It was for conserving trees in planet Zackion. It was a huge file explaining with great detail on conserving trees and how Zackion's oxygen is dwindling at a rapid rate. She was also in charge of the federation's military, controlling the soldiers, supplies, and even super weapons. Suddenly, there was a call from general Peakley.

"Sir, we have some trouble here!" Peakley said.

She closed out all of her files and switched to tele- view. General Peakley was in a serious face. He was in many wars, leading the soldiers to countless victories. He was decorated with tons of badges for victory, courage, and honor.

"How bad is it, Peakley?" The councilwoman said.

"According to our intel, we have tons of Orcish ships converging in many parts of our home planet!" Peakley said. "I don't know how they sneak past our defensive line!"

The councilwoman shook her head.

"You better double- check this!" She said. "This doesn't make any sense! I'll call their leader!"

"Will do," Peakley replied.

The councilwoman placed her back on the chair. She was in disbelief because the federation was victorious over the past Orc invasion. The Orc's economy was in shambles for the past few years. It was virtually impossible for the Orcs to gain power. The councilwoman pressed a button on her computer and called Zok, the leader of the Orcs. The screen booted up, showing an Orc decorated with heavy steel armor, with piercings on each side of his ears.

"Kek, Zok Nackshe sute (Yes, Zok Nackshe here.)" Zok said.

"Salutations, Zok!" The councilwoman said in the most polite tone she can possibly can.

"Why, councilwoman!" Zok said. "What's going on?"

"Zok, I… I have… you are throwing everything you've got at us!" She replied.

Zok smirked, giving her the message that he actually carried out the assault.

"We're supposed to be allies, you idiot!" She yelled. "I'm the one who made you into a leader!"

"Listen to me, carefully!" Zok replied. "I am not your slave! We, Orcs, have our legacy to reconsider! I am fed up of your kind, forsaking us! My people were starving! I agree that it's time to strike!"

"I don't care about your legacy!" The councilwoman said. "It's time that you follow orders. You call them off!"

Zok smirked again.

"You hear me?" She said again. "You call them off! You know what we'll do!"

"Don't be so sure, councilwoman…" Zok said.

The communication was silenced. It seems that the Orcs will not negotiate peace. It wasn't like they ever negotiated peace in the first place. Anyway, the councilwoman had other plans. This time, she will put the Orcs in their place, permanently. She switched to general Peakley.

"Verification?" She said.

"You bet…" Peakley said.

"Okay… it's time to send out the big weapon…" the councilwoman said. "Make it happen!"

"Will do!" Peakley said as he switched to the missile base. "This is general Peakley! Orc invasion confirmed! Launch missile 2, 3, and 5 at coordinates 22, 34, 33."

"Sir, we've had some technical difficulties!" One of the employees said. "It looks like we've lost contact to the missile base!"

Peakley's eye widened. He knew that the Orcs have captured the missile base. Peakley cursed himself for being too slow to do anything about this.

"Clever…" He said to himself.

The Orcs were clever. They are not some mindless, warmongering alien race. They're charismatic, sleazy, and egotistical. In fact, they are so smart, that their average IQ is about 2000. They don't look smart, but their technological and tactical ability is formidable.

* * *

**Bardock's POV**

I saw my pod's light turn red, indicating that the door will open. The door busted open and I jumped out of the pod. Instantly, my adrenaline spiked up and it felt like everything is slowing down. I gripped my rifle and ran towards a steel roadblock for cover. Plasma and bullets are whizzing past me as I readied my rifle and fired. I shot three Zordons and four Orcs. These Orcs are probably more intimidating than the Zordons. They're both taller and more imposing than their Zordon counterparts. God, they're fucking scary. I might sound like a pussy, but just facing these Orcs guarantees your pants will get shit on.

"Bardock!" Street shouted.

He was behind me, firing at another squad of Zordons. He ran towards my cover and reloaded his rifle. I reloaded my rifle and threw a plasma grenade at the attacking Zordon mob.

"Where's Evora?" I asked.

"She's out there, helping Dominic!" He said, trying to voice things out from all of the explosions and gunfire.

"Alright, signal Gadget to give us some cover fire!" I said. "Once we can contain these Zordons to one spot, I will call in an airstrike!"

"Yes sir!" Street said as he called over to Gadget.

Gadget was busy, shooting down the Orcs that were trying to be devious enough to attack from behind. She threw a plasma grenade and ran into the same cover where I and Street were. Gadget reloaded her rifle and started firing. After the Zordons and Orcs dispersed, I ran as fast as I can to a burned restaurant on my left side. I jumped into the window because it takes longer to open the door. Also, the windows are low enough to jump in.

"Alright, babe!" Street said. "Let's move these lizards back!"

I was shooting the Zordons that either tried to invade the restaurant or tried to shoot me. After the Zordon squad was pushed back, I gave Street the signal. Street nodded and pressed a button on his helmet.

"I'm requesting an airstrike at these coordinates!" Street said as he fired a beacon under the Zordon fleet.

The message was confirmed and five Sankodonian aircraft fired missiles at the Zordons, killing all of them.

"Yeah!" Street yelled.

"Alright," I said. "Now let's find Dominic."

Both of them acknowledged and followed me westward into the Federation town.

**Evora's POV**

It was like fucking history all over again. I cannot erase the D-Day invasion out of my mind. Whenever I do something, it's always similar to that faithful battle. I ran to an abandoned building and hid behind a wall. Zordons were firing at my position. I shot three and the others kept firing. I placed my hand on my shoulder, and saw blood.

"What?!" Evora said. "I'm bleeding?!"

How did that blood get on my shoulder? I didn't feel the pain when a Zordon soldier shot me. Why didn't I notice? It doesn't matter anyway. My wound healed shortly. I was looking for Dominic. Frantically, I used my communication device on my helmet.

"Dominic!" I said. "Dominic! Can you hear me?"

He didn't respond. I didn't know why I am so worried about him. He is a soldier, yes, but I feel he's more than that. I shook this thought out of my head and continued to find Dominic. It's not like I hate him, but if I do love him, I'm afraid I'll hurt him.

"Dominic!" I said again. "Respond! Please!"

I still didn't hear any response. Desperately, I used my radar and it turns out that Dominic was just a block away. I cursed myself for looking into the wrong building so I shot a couple more Zordons and ran out of the building. After a bit of running from the Zordons, Dominic was close. He was in a library that was ransacked by the Zordons.

"Dominic!" I said. "Please respond!"

There was still no response. Suddenly, my radar was going haywire. My HUD disappeared and my radar was indicating a ton of friendly and enemy soldiers moving around. I finally knew the reason why Dominic didn't answer. He was close to a radar jammer. I was a little relieved, but I still need to find him. Suddenly, I heard movement in one row of the library. I walked slowly to that row and peered around the bookcase.

"Shit!" I swore.

That's because I saw a dead soldier with a huge chest wound. Could this be Dominic? I was afraid that I'm right. Slowly, I took off the helmet and saw a soldier that looked nothing like Dominic. This made me more frustrated. I heard more movement. Stupidly, I ran towards the noise, finding myself inside of a huge firefight. It was one against twenty.

"Where's Dominic when you need him?" I said to myself.

I didn't think about it when I reloaded my rifle and shot three Zordons. Then, I reached to my belt and pulled out the last plasma grenade. I later remembered the D-Day invasion again. There were trenches and destroyed tanks around me. Nazis were closing in on my cover. I threw the plasma grenade just as I threw my stick bomb. I later saw a shower of blood rising over me and descending like rain.

"I hope that worked…" I thought.

I peered over and saw Zordons still closing in on me. It felt like I didn't do much to the Zordons. Running away wouldn't help because it was one cover in an open room. My only option now is to keep shooting and hope for someone to help me.

"EAT FUCKING LEAD!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I heard gunshots. I knew it was a grenade launcher because of that particular sound. To my surprise, Dominic was hiding behind the Zordons. After these Zordons were distracted, I fired my rifle until the rest retreated.

"Evora, what the fuck are you doing here?" Dominic said. "You would have been dead if I wasn't here!"

"I was looking for you." I said. "You know, leave no soldier behind."

I probably knew that Dominic won't buy it. Even the tone of my voice doesn't say that I'm telling the truth. Either I'm paying too much attention to Dominic or I was afraid of his reaction if I said something different.

"We'll talk later." Dominic said. "Let's find Bardock!"

The reason why we were separated is because there was anti aircraft guns pummeling our pods. Thankfully, the pods were indestructible, but they managed to move us away from each other. Dominic probably landed somewhere in range of the radar jammer.

"Where were you?" I said. "I was looking for you fucking everywhere!"

"This library is like a fucking maze!" Dominic said. "I don't know where I am supposed to go!"

"Here, I'll show you the exit." I said.

I ran towards narrow hallways and tumbled walls until I found the front door.

**Normal POV**

Bardock, Street, and Gadget saw Evora and Dominic. Gadget looked behind the squad to make sure that there are no soldiers following them. Bardock saw that Evora was out of plasma grenades.

"Here, take these." Bardock said.

Bardock handed her three plasma grenades.

"What about you?" Evora said.

"Don't worry, I have enough." Bardock replied.

"What do we do now?" Dominic said.

"Here are the orders." Bardock answered. "There's a missile base that's 12 miles away from the city. Some say that there are hostages inside."

"Wait!" Gadget said. "The Orcs have captured the missile base?!"

"Yeah, good thing they didn't launch any." Bardock said. "Let's get our asses into that base before they launch one!"

"How do we get there?" Evora said. "It would take forever to reach the base on foot."

"That's why I called in for a vehicle!" Bardock said.

"What vehicle?" Dominic asked.

"You'll see…" Bardock replied.

Suddenly, A Sankodonian drop ship hovered over the open road and placed a tank. This isn't an ordinary tank. It was the Lasher tank, one of the fastest tanks in the galaxy. It also outclasses the competition with firepower. It uses 120 millimeter plasma shells. These shells will normally be on a slower, larger tank. The Lasher tank is more of a light vehicle than a tank in general.

"How did you… get… this?!" Dominic said.

"Do you think you'll start missions unprepared?" Bardock said.

There was a rare time when Sankodonian soldiers went to battle unprepared. That's usually when the strategists underestimated the military strength of an enemy base or the difficulty of the mission itself.

"Perhaps we can tag along with you!" A voice said.

Two federation experiments emerged from the tank.

"Who the hell are they?" Dominic said.

"Magnolia and Galactica." Bardock said. "Don't ask why they showed up."

Magnolia was experiment 98. She has pink and green fur and she was wearing a flower on her head. That's not all she's wearing. She also has heavy armor plating that is decorated with gold markings and holy symbols. Galactica is experiment 99. She is a twin sister to Magnolia except she doesn't wear a flower on her head. Magnolia is armed with a broad and crafted two- handed sword. Galactica is armed with a one- handed sword and a shield. Bardock knew they're paladins because of their powers.

"How rude are ya?" Magnolia said. "It's not like were some, gun tottin' soldiers shootin' at everything in sight."

"Don't mind that meathead, Maggie." Galactica said.

"What the fuck did you say?!" Dominic yelled.

"Easy, Dominic." Bardock said.

Dominic took a deep breath and looked at Bardock.

"You want to start this mission?" Bardock said. "Or are you going to act like a fucking girl? Oh yeah, and I'll drive!"

"What the fuck's the matter with you?" Dominic said. "You're still holding that fucking grudge?"

"Hey, you can use the turret." Bardock said. "I feel like being easy on you. Just don't shoot us, okay?"

Dominic nodded and looked at Evora.

"Tell me the truth, why did you look for me?" Dominic said.

Evora felt trapped. She knew that the "no soldier left behind" phrase was bullshit. Dominic is not the brightest soldier, but he knows whether Evora was telling the truth or not.

"Please, let's not talk about this." Evora said.

"What are you talking about?" Dominic said. "Is there something you want to hide from me?"

"FORGET IT!" Evora yelled.

Dominic stepped back a little. He was amazed that she can yell that loud. Evora looked at Dominic in a guilty expression. Dominic felt guilty as well. He thought that he was teasing Evora for no reason at all.

"I… I'm sorry…" Evora said. "I was just angry… that's all…"

"Don't worry about it." Dominic said. "I don't get angry when people yell at me. You shouldn't be the one saying sorry. I should. I'm the one who's being the jackass."

"No, it was my fault" Evora said.

"Just forget about it." Dominic said.

Evora smiled a little. But she wants to save the apologies for later. Bardock has started the Tank's engine and Dominic stepped inside the entrance to the cannon. The controls merely consist of eight buttons and two control handles. The big button is to fire the main cannon. Other buttons fire missiles, machine guns, smoke screens etc. Evora, Magnolia, Galactica, Gadget, and Street walked inside of the tank as well. It wasn't spacious but they can still manage to sit without being crushed by the tiny space.

"Everyone ready?" Bardock said.

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted.

"Let's roll out, troopers!" Bardock shouted.

The tank moved towards the missile base. First, they have to get to the outskirts of the city without being detected.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7: You break it, you buy it

After a few miles of driving in the lasher tank, it suddenly stopped in the middle of the desert. The desert is just a few miles from the main city and another few miles from the missile base. Bardock saw faint tracks in the sand, meaning that the wind hasn't blown to hide them. It doesn't matter anyway, because they can track the missile base with their GPS tracking system on their helmets.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Bardock yelled.

"It's the tank!" Dominic said. "Piece of shit… It only works when it fucking feels like it!"

"I can repair it… well… we can." Street said, looking at Gadget.

"Do you know how to fix this tank?" Bardock said.

"Of course we can!" Gadget said. "You don't call us mechanics for nothing!"

"Alright, Dominic, man the cannon." Bardock said. "We need some cover until we can repair this tank. Magnolia and Galactica, exit the tank and keep on the lookout for enemy soldiers. Evora will keep an eye on the radar to make sure that not one missile is fired."

Everyone acknowledged the order and Bardock returned to the driver seat. Evora is still staring at Bardock.

"I'm sensing huge amounts of light in Bardock…" Evora thought. "Could he really be a…"

She paused for a moment.

"No, he can't," She thought. "There's no way that Drenai Sankodonians will ever exist. Besides, he doesn't even look like one."

Drenai Sankodonians are a religious race that reside on light energy. They usually have Blue, glowing eyes and insignias on their foreheads. Magnolia and Galactica are night Sankodonians, A tribal race that existed for thousands of years. Gadget and Street are tech Sankodonians, a more modern race that reside on science and technology. Vulcan, however, is a dwarf Sankodonian. Dwarf Sankodonians are a tough race, residing on mining and iron working. These four races are united in the Sankodonian republic. Bardock's race is a bit of a mystery. His father is half Drenai, half Tech, while his mother is part dwarf, part night.

"Whoa!" Street exclaimed. "Who the fuck designed this?! There are fusion wires going everywhere!"

"Can you fix it?" Dominic said.

"Yeah, but it will take a long ass time!" Street replied.

Evora, for some strange reason, stared at Dominic. Her heart was beating faster and she was in a bind. Dominic looked at her in a puzzled look. Evora suddenly looked away.

"Why are you looking at me?" Dominic said. "Are you going to say something?"

"No…" Evora said. "Not at all…"

"I know something's up-," Dominic said.

Suddenly a bullet slammed into Dominic's shoulder. Blood dripped from his armor as Evora rushed in/ Dominic fell down on the floor of the tank.

"Sniper!" Bardock yelled. "Keep your eyes open!"

Bardock grabbed his rifle and Evora grabbed a trauma kit. She used a syringe on Dominic's wound and she used her pliers to pull the bullet out of his shoulder.

"Shit!" Evora swore. "Dominic, hang in there!"

"I'm fine..." Dominic said. "It's just a fucking bullet."

Evora knew that he isn't alright because she can feel his heartbeat slowing. She frantically tried every medicine. Tears formed around her eyes as Dominic blacked out.

* * *

Zeong and Vulcan were in the same drop ship heading towards planet Arthai. Arthai is a cold planed that is an outpost for the Zordons. The atmosphere is 90 percent oxygen, nitrogen, and other gasses, which is about the same as earths. The drop ship headed over the planed and Zeong's pod was ready.

"We are the snipers," Zeong said to his troops. "Keep a low profile."

Zeong's pod dropped into the middle of the frozen tundra. Winds blew violently on the pod, moving it away from the target. The pod landed on snow, which is a much smoother landing than in concrete or dirt. When the pod doors flew open, Zeong jumped out of the pod with a high powered sniper rifle in his hand. His mission is to secure the bio laboratory. His fiancée, Sheva, was a soldier guarding the lab. Communications were ceased when the Zordons overran the Bio lab. Zeong knew that Sheva isn't dead because she is brilliant at hiding and the invasion happened an hour ago.

"Alright, I'll pick off the guards at the entrance." Zeong said. "Afterwards, you break the front door wide open."

"What does that door look like?" Vulcan said.

"Huge, steel, and heavily guarded by Zordons." Zeong answered. "Let's get to it!"

Vulcan and Zeong went towards the Bio Laboratory by using a trail. Zeong switched on his active camouflage and crawled into the snow to prevent any detection by light distortion. Even though the active camouflage makes the soldier invisible, light distortions by joints and jagged objects can be seen by trained eyes. Zordons are really watchful. Their eyesight is far superior to the Sankodonians. Standing and using the active camouflage can stick out like a sore thumb to the Zordons.

"Alright, I am seeing an outpost near the base." Zeong said. "Only a few Zordons are there."

Two other snipers closed in.

"On my mark…" He said again.

Soon, the squad fired at the Zordons, killing every single one. It looked like blood was spouting like a fountain. Their heads were missing due to the high velocity rounds of the Sankodonian's snipers. Green blood stained on the white snow.

"Beautiful…" Zeong remarked as he got up and went into a broken, snow covered shack.

The shack was made of pure concrete and steel. Since it's made that way, it's poorly insulated and it sometimes creates ice on the floor. Zeong peered to the distant Bio laboratory. It was carefully placed in the mountains where people can barely see it. Even satellites have a hard time detecting the lab because of its design and the location. Unfortunately, the Zordons found the lab and used it as a trading route. Zong saw a cargo truck carrying supplies.

"Maybe I can use this…" Zeong thought.

The Zordon truck driver stopped suddenly to see the dead Zordon guards all over the outpost. Suddenly, a rifle was pointed at the driver's face. Luckily, Zeong can speak fluent Zordene. In the army, some soldiers are fortunate enough to learn a foreign language. Zeong was the Sankodonian republic's best sniper. He signed up for the bounty division, meaning that the more enemies he killed, the more money he makes. Zeong has killed twenty thousand enemies since he was enlisted in the Sankodonian military.

"Tenneta kef fuate lin, thenwo kkisla defu. (If you want to live, follow my instructions carefully.)" Zeong said.

The truck driver nodded frantically. Zeong told the driver to unload all of the supplies and let Zeong's snipers board the back of the truck. Then, the driver made a U turn and drove to the Bio lab. Zeong's rifle was pointing at the driver's neck to ensure that the driver is following instructions.

"Vulcan, there's some change of plans." Zeong said. "I have another way to get inside of that lab."

* * *

Bardock pumped Dominic's chest. He still didn't feel a pulse. Evora tried to hold back the tears, but she can't help to cry. She took off her helmet to prevent the tears to damage the insides of the helmet.

"DOMINIC!" Evora screamed. "YOU ASSHOLE! WAKE UP!"

She still didn't hear a response. Bardock still checked Dominic's pulse. Unfortunately, there wasn't one. Bardock's head hung low. A fountain of tears formed in Evora's eyes.

"It's all over…" Bardock said as tears formed on his face.

"Why the fuck are you guys crying?" Dominic said.

Both Bardock and Evora jumped up, hitting their heads on the ceiling of the tank. Dominic laughed a little but Evora slapped him.

"You are a real asshole!" Evora yelled. "How the fuck did you stay alive?"

Dominic pulled out a syringe from his back pocket. It contains trace amounts of Herito. It is a medical substance made to resist lead poisoning.

"I used it right after that jackass shot me." Dominic said. "I think I used too much of it, though. Then, I blacked out."

Too much of the Herito drug can slow the heart to the point of death. It is highly dangerous since there's a 50% chance of Dominic not surviving the overdose.

"Don't be so over reactive about it…" Dominic said.

Evora slapped him again, and kissed him. Dominic mumbled and squirmed. Bardock averted his eyes as Evora is in a lip- lock. Bardock was afraid that Evora will accidentally kill Dominic with her saliva. When she stopped kissing, Dominic backed away.

"What the fuck was that for?" Dominic said.

"What?" Evora said. "Can't handle being kissed by a girl before?"

Dominic turned red as Bardock snickered a little.

"Mission accomplished?" Bardock asked.

Dominic snarled at him.

"That's very funny, jackass!" He replied.

"It's okay, Dominic." Evora said. "When I met you, I was like this too."

"Are you two love birds done yet?" Gadget said.

"What's going on?" Bardock replied.

"Zordon's are comin'!" Magnolia said. "And a lot of em'!"

"Oh shit!" Bardock swore.

He climbed to the tank's driver seat and switched on the view screen. There, he found swarms of Zordon and Orc troops converging on the tank. Magnolia and Galactica were standing in front of the troop onslaught.

"Magnolia, Galactica!" Bardock yelled in his communicator. "Get back into the tank! That's an order!"

The two ignored the order and drew their weapons. Gadget and Street finished connecting wires together and jumped back into the tank.

"Ready to kick some lizard ass?" Magnolia asked.

"Hell yeah!" Galactica said.

"GET BACK INTO THE FUCKING TANK!" Bardock yelled into his communicator. "THAT'S A FUCKING ORDER!"

Magnolia casted blessings of the kings on both, Galactica and herself. Then, Galactica raised her shield and the two charged to the massive battalion. Magnolia swung her massive axe, killing five Zordons. Galactica casted a concentration spell. A ring of holy light surrounded her and expanded towards the Zordons and Orcs, burning them alive. Magnolia used her exorcism spell on a Zordon warlord. A shadowy outline disintegrated from the warlord's body after a huge burst of light came out of its chest. Finally, the two stood their ground and casted the spell of righteous fury. thus summoning a shower of golden hammers down at their enemies.

"Holy shit…" Bardock exclaimed quietly.

"How's that?" Magnolia said. "Didn't think we'll pull that one off, don't ya'?"

"Because you are fucking paladins!" Bardock said.

"Bardock, I think you'll be one someday." Evora mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Bardock replied.

"I'll tell you once we complete our mission." Evora said, looking left and right nervously.

Bardock stared at Evora with suspicion. Afterwards, Magnolia and Galactica jumped back inside of the tank. Gadget booted up the tank's computer while Street switched the engine on.

"Come on…" Street said to himself. "Work, you piece of shit!"

He pushed all of the start buttons but he is still unable to start the tank. Gadget tried to do a manual override on the tank but it still didn't work. While Gadget and Street struggled to operate the tank, Zordon reinforcements were approaching from the south. Massive waves of Zordon tanks closed in on the stranded lasher tank.

"Hurry up!" Bardock yelled. "That's a fucking order!"

Gadget scrambled to the control box. There, she found the problem. A piece of metal gouged into the switchbox that was connected to the computer.

"Babe!" Street said. "Hurry up!"

"I already have one fucking person telling me to hurry up!" Gadget said. "I got this!"

She pulled out a pair of pliers and grabbed on the metal that was stuck inside of the switchbox. Suddenly, a tank shell rocked the tank, causing Gadget to drop the pliers. Dominic fired back using regular shells. If the tank was operational, it would annihilate the entire tank battalion using a sonic boom cannon mounted on the back of the tank.

"Shit!" Gadget swore as she crawled closer to the pliers.

"Gadget, what's taking you so fucking long?!" Dominic said.

"I'm fucking busy here!" Gadget yelled.

She grabbed the pliers and pulled the metal out of the switchbox. Since the circuit is complete, the computers booted up and the engine started.

"Yes!" Gadget said to herself.

"The tank is back online!" Bardock said. "Use the sonic boom cannon!"

The back of the tank opened up and blue light formed around the cannon's muzzle. Suddenly, a huge wall of pure sound shot out of the cannon and slammed into the group of tanks. Almost all of the tanks flew ridiculously far. Everyone, except for Bardock and Dominic, were stupefied.

"Holy shit!" Street exclaimed.

Bardock snickered.

"What's so funny?" Evora said.

"You should see your fucking faces!" Bardock said.

"Well, we haven't seen a weapon THAT powerful!" Street said.

"Whatever, let's go already!" Dominic said.

"Agreed," Bardock replied as he operated the tank's controls.

* * *

The group can see the gigantic missile base in the horizon. It was filled with dozens of missile silos and base defense buildings. The base was covered with Zordon and Orc soldiers intended to guard it until the missiles are launched. Bardock switched his tank into stealth mode and used his communicator.

"Alright," Bardock said. "The missile base isn't as guarded as we thought it will be. Send in some soldiers to these coordinates."

"Negative," The commander said. "Area too hot for pelicans to land."

Bardock was dumbfounded. The only defense that the missile base had was a couple of soldiers and a few anti aircraft guns. That was nothing to the Pelicans. They can drop laser guided missiles on those AA guns and can perforate the Zordons with ease.

"Shit, guess I have to do this myself…" Bardock said. "Dominic, come with me. Let's take out these AA guns."

Dominic acknowledged and jumped out of the tank. He hid behind a SAM site while Bardock readied his C4. There, he threw it on an AA gun and pressed a button. Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the missile base. Immediately, Zordons were searching for intruders and they will not stop until they found both Bardock and Dominic.

"Over here!" Dominic shouted as he fired his rifle at the searching Zordons.

Green blood spurted out of their necks and chests as they fell to the floor. Other Zordons fired back at Dominic. He immediately hid back behind the SAM site. Bardock threw his plasma grenade on the group of Zordons that were busy fighting Dominic. Magnolia swung her battle axe on the attacking Zordon warlord and Galactica casted a protection aura, giving Bardock, Dominic, Magnolia, and herself more resistance to bullets. Then, Galactica swung her sword at two AA guns, destroying them. Soon, the Zordons and Orcs retreated.

"Wow, these lizards are bein' pussies!" Magnolia said. "Look at em' run! Whaddaya think, puddin'?"

Galactica laughed as she sheathed her sword and placed her shield on her back.

"Looks like they're running out of steam!" She said.

"They're leaving the base!" Dominic said. "Should we go after them?"

"Negative, let's make sure that the base doesn't launch a missile." Bardock said.

Suddenly, one missile silo opened, showing a Supernova missile rising above the silo. There, the missile made a few clicking sounds until it fired its engines and flew into space.

"Commander!" Bardock shouted in his communicator. "There's a missile launching! Do something!"

There was static. It seems that Bardock has lost connection to the Commander. He tried several times until he tried to reach the others.

"CODE BLACK!" Bardock yelled. "CODE FUCKING BLACK! A MISSILE HAS BEEN FUCKING LAUNCHED! RESPOND, NOW!"

It was too late. The missile left the atmosphere and was flying straight into the Sankodonian Republic's main planet.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Chapter 8: Negotiations

At the Ambassidor building of the Sankodonian Empire, Crystal was gathering papers on her desk. She was overworked. A lot of papers had to be signed and filled out. Piles upon piles of papers had to be converted into data files to even think about cleaning the office. It wasn't hard to do, but it was a waste of time and she's too busy to think about the cleanliness of her office right now. She heard a lot of movement and screaming from the outside of her office. She opened a door for someone who is pounding on it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Crystal said.

"Crystal, you have to leave now!" An office member said. "The missile is heading straight for us!"

"How long do we have?" Crystal said.

"About two hours." The office member answered. "You need to get to the ship! Quickly!"

Crystal nodded and grabbed things she can carry (ie. Purse, briefcase etc.) And she rushed to an armored car where the Commander was sitting. Other Diplomats are in the same armored vehicle as it drove into the space port. The commander was wearing a black uniform with medals decorating his outfit.

"Crystal, I will assign you to a ship." The commander said. "We will fly you towards the Zen region. It's five light-years away, so it should take you about a week or so."

"Okay," Crystal said. "Who will be my bodyguard this time? Is Vulcan available?"

"No, he isn't." The commander answered. "I thought I told you that a few hours ago."

"Is Magnolia or Galatica available?" Crystal asked.

"They are unavailable too." The commander answered.

"Who the hell is going to guard me?" Crystal said.

"I hired one of my best soldiers." The commander replied. "Bardock will be your bodyguard until you get to planet Zen."

Immediately, Crystal was outraged of this. She never liked soldiers except for paladins. Every time she wants a bodyguard, she will hire a paladin she knows to help her. The problem is that Vulcan is tired of these missions.

"This has to be a fucking joke!" Crystal yelled.

"What is the joke?" The commander said, being calm. "My men are able to do the job!"

"I want an experienced and charismatic warrior, not some fucking high school dropout with a gun!" Crystal replied.

"You need to stop being a whiney, spoiled little bitch and deal with it!" The commander said. "I will not let you insult my soldiers! We're at war! It's time for you to face the fucking reality!"

Crystal shook her head, still being angry over the fact that a soldier is being her bodyguard. In fact, she found the name "Bardock" to be a bit familiar. Still, she regretted to be in this situation and wished for Vulcan to come to her aid.

* * *

Zeong was surprised that the plan worked smoothly. The truck moved slowly inside of the base and the snipers saw the Lab's parking garage. It was a little small but it's still big enough to fit ten trucks. Zeong was still pointing his sniper rifle at the driver, urging him to park somewhere close to the entrance. When the other Zordons looked away, Zeong stabbed the driver in the neck and the snipers secretly crawl out of the truck. Vulcan was the distraction. He casted a Righteous protection spell on himself and jumped out into the open.

"Hey ya lizard freaks!" Vulcan said. "I have something for you!"

He pulled out his massive hammer and slammed it into the ground, causing huge tremors which knocked some Zordons down from the second floor. Then he casted a concentration spell that made holy energy erupt from the ground. Zeong and his sniper team went up into the ventilation shaft. Surprisingly, the interiors come with stairs for engineers to fix the vents.

" All according to plan…" Zeong muttered.

Soon, the team was crawling towards the main Bio room. Zeong swore that Sheva is hiding or imprisoned in that particular room. He heard some movement outside of the ventilation shaft. Quietly, he peered into the opening and he saw Sheva hiding behind barrels of toxic waste. She was a Night Sankodonian with orange fur, bright green eyes, and brown- tipped antennas. Sheva is also wearing standard issue Sankodonian armor, wielding a VZ- 200 assault rifle and two plasma pistols.

"I have to help her!" Zeong said to himself as he kicked the opening to the point where he can crawl through.

Immediately, Sheva was shooting her assault rifle at the ventilation shaft. Zeong immediately sprawled back as a flurry of bullets slammed into the vent's thin metal walls.

"Hey!" Zeong yelled. "It's me! Zeong!"

"Oh, shit!" Sheva swore. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." Zeong answered. "Anyway, how did you manage to hide from the Zordons?"

"I hid from these fucking morons by hiding inside of the air vents!" Sheva said. "Soon, they finally knew that I was hiding there, and now they are patrolling the vents!"

It wasn't that the Zordons were stupid; it was that the Zordons don't see their entire surroundings. They assumed that all of the soldiers were on the ground. In fact, Zordons are another Charismatic alien race just like the Orcs. Also like the Orcs, they are tribal but use high tech weaponry. They specialize in heavy weapons such as Artillery, rockets, bombs and more. In the Orc and Federation war, the Zordons supplied the Orcs with their space mines. They were highly explosive and can seek out ships that enter the field.

"Thank god those dumbasses didn't carry Redeemers!" Sheva said. "I don't want an enemy carrying a mini nuke everywhere!"

"Let's get you out of here!" Zeong said.

"Wait!" Sheva said. "These Zordons are planning on taking a super weapon that is secretly hidden inside of the lab!"

"What is this super weapon?" Zeong asked.

"I don't really remember…" Sheva said. "Something about people being more powerful… I don't know, but I know where it is!"

"Alright, let's go then!" Zeong said.

* * *

Bardock frantically looked for the ship that Crystal boarded on. He breathed deep and tried to stay calm. When he boarded the ship, Crystal gave a scornful look. She is definitely unhappy because not only he was moving too slow, but she can't let go of the fact that she was being guarded by a soldier. Bardock left his helmet on because he was too lazy to take it off.

"About time you showed up!" Crystal growled.

"Yeah, whatever." Bardock replied. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Bardock didn't even take a glance at her and he went into the cockpit. Crystal decided to stick into the passenger seat as Bardock flew out of the space port and into space. He was flying 20 times the speed of light and he was still maintaining speed. Bardock knew how to fly. He is jus t a little jittery when he's controlling the ship. Crystal pressed a button on the intercom and called Bardock.

"When are we going to be at our destination?" She said, dejectedly.

"A week, at most…" Bardock replied.

"Don't think you'll have your dick jumping out of your pants!" Crystal said.

"Was that supposed to be a fucking joke?" Bardock said. "If it is, it sure as hell isn't funny."

"Well, what do you call it?" Crystal said. "I was supposed to have a paladin protect me! Now I am being protected by a Jarhead!"

"Jarhead… five points for creativity!" Bardock remarked. "You rich fucks don't even deserve having a job! We are doing most of the fucking fighting and you fail at saving people's lives! You're lucky I didn't dump your sorry ass into outer space!"

"This is rich coming from a guy who failed at education!" Crystal said. "A kid can probably outsmart you!"

Suddenly, the ship violently shook until Crystal was knocked off of her feet and fell straight into the floor. Then, the ship went back into normal speed. She was furious when she stood up and straightened her dress. Crystal slammed her fist on the intercom.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Crystal yelled. "DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM?!"

"I swear, that wasn't me!" Bardock said. "This ship is on autopilot!"

"Well, then…" Crystal said calmly. "What the fuck was that?"

"I have no idea." Bardock replied. "I'm switching to my radar."

Crystal sat on a chair and looked out of the window. Soon, she saw dozens of space mines surrounding the ship. They were highly explosive and inactive during the Federation/ Orc war. If they were active, their magnetic fields will rip the ship apart. Even if the ship is in hyperspace because the minefield is literally a wall that ships can't go through. Zordons have a controller that can either activate, deactivate, or detonate the mines.

"Uh, Bardock…" She said nervously. "I think you've just hit a mine field…"

"Oh shit!" Bardock swore. "Fuck this auto pilot! I'm switching to manual controls!"

"Do you know how to fly this spacecraft?" Crystal said.

"Sort of…" Bardock replied.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the control sticks. Carefully, he steered through the massive waves of mines. Thankfully, when the ship hits them, they don't explode. Still, it doesn't hurt to be careful. These mines are heavy and the can damage the ship.

"Wow…" Crystal said. "You're actually a decent pilot."

"Thanks… I guess…" Bardock said.

Suddenly, a flash of red light from the window caught the corner of Crystal's eye. She glanced to the back of the ship and saw dozens of mines being activated. Crystal jumped in horror as she slammed her fist on the intercom.

"Uh… Bardock…" Crystal said.

"I know that!" Bardock replied.

He pushed the throttle and he flew recklessly into the deactivated mines. These mines will damage the ship, but when the mines suddenly become active; don't expect Bardock to be careful. Deactivated mines slammed into the ship causing damage to the wings and hull. The ship shook violently as Crystal braced herself on the chair.

"MAY I SUGGEST GOING INTO FUCKING HYPERSPACE?!" Crystal yelled.

"Do you see fucking mines all over this ship?!" Bardock yelled back. "How can I go into hyperspace?!"

Bardock finally found a solution. He saw a planet that he could use as shelter. Its atmosphere was breathable and it looked like a forest planet, so there was definitely water. He frantically switched on the afterburner and headed towards the planet.

"Is this planet safe?" Crystal said.

"It seems like it." Bardock answered.

He reached to the atmosphere and opened the landing flaps. Suddenly, a space mine managed to pursue the ship and strike right on the landing flap. Soon, the ship was in free- fall and Bardock can't open the emergency flaps.

"Shit!" Bardock swore. "Looks like we have to jump!"

"JUMP?!" Crystal shouted. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!"

"Shut up, and get the fucking parachutes!" Bardock replied.

Crystal scrambled to the locker and grabbed two parachute packs. She handed one to Bardock. Bardock wore the pack and opened the air hatch. Crystal is afraid of heights, especially when she's on a space ship. Usually, she'll avert her eyes when the ship is taking off, or landing on a planet. The problem now is that the ship is going to crash and she has to jump out.

"I'll count to three!" Bardock shouted. "One… two… three!"

She ran to the hatch and jumped. Bardock could hear Crystal screaming. He grabbed his rifle and wore his helmet. Once he was at the hatch, he placed his weapon on his back and jumped. Bardock could see Crystal screaming and flailing her arms as she is falling to the planet's surface. He dove down, and pulled Crystal's parachute open. When Crystal stopped screaming, Bardock pulled open his parachute.

"How is it up there?" Bardock said.

"NEVER, FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN!" Crystal shouted.

As they landed on the surface, Bardock could see the ship crashing into a rocky hill. Crystal landed on a shallow river and she took off her parachute pack. The planet was like a tropical rainforest. Dozens of trees, plants and vines decorated the entire landscape.

"What is this place?" Crystal said.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bardock said.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes behind Crystal. She yelped and scrambled to Bardock.

"What the fuck is that?!" Crystal said in fear.

"Calm down…" Bardock replied.

"How should I calm down?!" Crystal said. "What will you do?!"

"What do you mean, 'what will I do', I'm a fucking soldier!" Bardock said. "I'm supposed to protect you-."

Suddenly, a giant bug- like creature emerged from the bushes. It looked like a praying mantis with circular saws and it's eyeless.

"KILL THAT FUCKING THING!" Crystal shouted.

"I'm not going to shoot it!" Bardock said. "It'll just get pissed off!"

The creature turned his head at Bardock.

"Keep quiet!" Bardock whispered.

"Why?" She replied.

"It only senses sound." Bardock said. "It has no eyes. Besides, the bullets can't go through its exoskeleton."

Bardock threw a flash bang grenade far away. The large bang made the mantis follow the noise.

"Keep still…" Bardock whispered.

After a few minutes, the creature is gone.

"I hate fucking bugs…" Crystal said.

"Well, let's get out of here…" Bardock replied.

Suddenly, another creature emerged. This time, it looks like a spider/ crab hybrid. Unlike the mantis, it has eyes.

"What do we do now?!" Crystal said.

"RUN!" Bardock said. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. Chapter 9: All Lies

Just an hour before the crash, Evora was on a star fighter, pursuing the missile that was headed for the Sankodonian capital. Her ship was one of the fastest in the galaxy. It could reach speeds up to 600 times the speed of light. Since its fast and light, there are relatively few guns on it. To Evora, it doesn't matter. Even the fastest missile can't keep up with the supernova missile that was going 400 times the speed of light. The other Sankodonian soldiers stood there and watch as Evora is moving into the missile at an amazing speed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The commander said over the radio. "You're going to kill yourself!"

"Relax…" Evora said. "I know what I'm doing."

The commander wasn't sure about what Evora meant by "she knows what she's doing." No one has tried to stop a missile, let alone a supernova missile. Even if she can make a premature explosion, the cosmic rays will kill her if she's even two light years away. Evora switched the radio off and flew to the missile.

"Alright, now I have to put my powers to the test…" Evora said to herself.

She raised her hand in front of the missile and casted a binding spell around the missile. A huge bubble of purple energy surrounded the missile. The bubble imploded on the missile to the point where it detonated. Evora soon felt the enormous power of the explosion as she tried with all of her might to keep the bubble from rupturing. She raised her hand higher and swung it like she's throwing something. Soon, the bubble flew to a distance of five light years and it released the blast. It was so intense, that it looks like she's near the sun.

"Arugh!" She yelled. "I think my eyes are burning!"

She uncovered her eyes and saw hydrogen clouds drifting around the ship. It looks like the missile is no longer a threat to the Sankodonian republic. Although, some cosmic rays could damage some nearby planets, all that matters now was that the Sankodonian republic was safe.

"Time to head back home…" She said to herself as she went into hyperspace towards the Sankodonian's main planet.

"Evora?" Dominic said over the radio. "Are you okay? You didn't respond when I called you."

"I'm fine!" Evora said. "Don't worry about me!"

"Evora, Gadget here." Gadget said over the radio. "Apparently, we've lost Bardock into some Jungle planet. His coordinates were centered on planet Gaari."

Evora jumped out of her seat. She knew that Gaari is the Drenai capital of the Sankodonian republic. Frantically, she called Magnolia and Galatica.

"What is it?" Galatica said.

"Galatica, Bardock landed on planet Gaari!" Evora said.

"Gaari?!" Magnolia shouted. "Let's get movin'!"

"Why did he land there?" Magnolia asked.

"They said that he crash landed." Evora replied. "We don't know why he crashed."

"I hope Bardock and Crystal are safe…" Galatica said.

* * *

Crystal was running frantically as the creature was chasing after her. Its pincers lunged at Crystal. She dodged a few and jumped over the lunging pincers. Bardock shot his rifle at the creature. All it did was anger the creature. The creature swung its pincers at Bardock, but he jumped up and grabbed its body. Out of instinct, the creature used its stinger. Bardock rolled off of the creature as it stung itself. The creature rocked back and forth as the poison penetrates its body. Then, it collapsed as Bardock stood up.

"I'm fine." Bardock answered.

"Hey!" Crystal said. "What's with your eyes?"

Crystal looked at Bardock's eyes. They were glowing blue. It was so bright that the light could go through the lenses thick tinting.

"Bardock…" she said. "Take off your helmet."

Bardock took off his helmet, exposing his glowing, blue eyes. Crystal knew about these eyes. Only the Drenai Sankodonians have these eyes. They glow when a Drenai Sankodonian is near a holy object or place.

"Crystal… what is it?" Bardock asked.

"No… bullshit… it can't be…" Crystal thought. "There's no way he's a Drenai…"

"Now you're scaring the shit out of me…" Bardock said. "What is it?"

Crystal looked at a stone road just beyond the trees. She knew that the road leads somewhere.

"Come with me…" Crystal said.

They follow the road until they reach a cathedral. It was huge and decorated with holy symbols, carvings, and statues. These cathedrals are chosen by the Drenai leaders. They also founded the league of paladins. Unfortunately, a plague drove the Drenai race to near extinction. A few Drenai Sankodonians are still alive, but they're scattered on distant planets to avoid the plague. Most young Drenai Sankodonians dreams are becoming paladins. The reason is that the Drenai were truly enlightened by their religion and the power of light.

"What is this place?" Bardock said.

"If you did your homework, that's the Drenai cathedral." Crystal said.

"What are we doing here anyway?" He replied. "I'm not religious."

"Let's get inside and find out." Crystal answered.

They walked inside the cathedral and Bardock's eyes glowed brighter. It glowed so bright, that his eyes could light a darkened place. The light energy grew so great, that a crest appeared on Bardock's forehead. The crest was holographic, like something was floating in front of his forehead. The inside of the cathedral was filled with chairs each was decorated with crosses, stars, and crescents. In the middle was a huge Sankodonian statue with a bowl of holy water. This cathedral was the first one to train paladins. Statues of paladin warriors are seen throughout the entrances and exits of the cathedral.

"Bardock…" Crystal said pointing her finger the bowl. "Wash your face…"

Bardock snickered for a bit and he walked towards the bowl. He thought it was unnecessary because he isn't religious and he doesn't see the point in washing his face. The bowl itself was decorated with gold and crystals. The liquid glowed blue sensing the Drenai presence. He splashed the liquid on his face and light shot out of his eyes instantly. Wisps and souls streamed inside his head. Subliminal messages pierced into his brain as his eyes can't see what's around him, but the message from the holy liquid. This message is called "the great truth." It takes the memory that the person may have, and show him what really happened. Bardock will soon discover the lies behind his parents.

* * *

He saw his father in an office. His father looked just like Bardock but his fur is a little gray. He was wearing a standard suit with a black tie. The father's name is Lando. Lando was busy filling out papers and filing voids for declined services. A secretary walked up to Lando with a couple of papers.

"Looks like we have another order…" The secretary said.

Lando looked at the papers in astonishment. He used to have a lot of weapon orders, but not this.

"Doranti?" Lando said. "This is a terrorist nation! Why are they ordering weapons from us?"

"They really want our weapons badly." The secretary said. "They ordered a lot of weapons. Tanks, guns, you name it! We can't turn them down one bit!"

"So, you want me to sell weapons to an evil leader that uses fear and force to run their nation?" Lando said. "Never! I will not approve this! Go find another customer!"

Bardock was dumbfounded. He never thought that his dad actually turned down the deal.

"But, sir!" The secretary said. "We can make a fortune out of this!"

"I value life over money!" Lando said. "Why are you wasting my time?"

"Because I will use force if you don't!" The boss said over the intercom. "Don't forget our deal!"

"Sooner or later, people are going to find this out!" Lando shouted. "Don't think you'll get away with this!"

"Either you sign it, or both your wife and kid dies!" The boss replied. "I know how much they mean to you… how much you love them, but we all have a part of play… even them…"

"You… bastard…" Bardock said.

Lando's heart sunk to his feet. He wanted to not sell these weapons, but his family's lives are at stake. The worst part about it is that he will stay there, watching as they kill both his wife and Bardock. He grabbed the pen and signed the order form with anger. The boss smiled as he ordered the secretary to grab the papers and walk out the door. Lando sat on his chair and drank some water.

"Innocent people are dying..." Lando said to himself. "And the entire galaxy does nothing, but fucking watches... as these bastards kill innocent people..."

"DAD!" Bardock shouted.

Lando didn't hear anything. It was a memory, so Lando can't see or hear him. All he could see is his distant memory fading away.

* * *

It was soon followed by another memory. His mother was filing a lawsuit that the company took advantage of the food industry by misleading the customers. A lot of the customers were sick. Some of them died from deadly diseases. His mother's color scheme was a little brighter than Bardock, but she had the same eye color. She was wearing a female standard business suit with a red tie and a rose in her jacket pocket. Her name was Elina.

"Hello?" She said over the phone. "Is Vickey there?"

"No, but it's me, Lauren." Lauren said. "What do you want?"

"There are some lawsuits that I need to file." Elina said. "An employee seemed to make all of the food that we produce has been tainted!"

"Why would he do that?" Lauren said.

"It looks like it would be a money saving procedure…" Elina replied. "I almost got all of the lawsuits filed; we need to get this into court!"

"… You just couldn't let it go, could you?" Lauren said.

"Oh, shit…" Bardock said.

"What do you mean?" Elina said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Lauren said. "Our profits have skyrocketed! Do you realize how much money we're making?"

"You… knew!" Elina replied.

"Unfortunately, our supplies can't meet the demand, that's why we need to change things around!" Lauren said.

"Just to get more money?!" Elina said. "How dare you take advantage of your position?! I'll call Vickey to get you fired from this company!"

"Vickey?" Lauren said. "Who do you think authorized this decision?"

"Wow… that bitch…" Bardock said.

"No… not Vickey…" Elina said.

"Don't forget… you don't keep your mouth shut… we'll convict you and your family for all we've done!" Lauren sneered. "Our company has done so much for you! It will be a shame if you will turn against us!"

Bardock can only watch as Elina sunk into her chair in fear and guilt. Even as CEO, the person with the most money will dominate everything. Bardock felt himself pulling away from the office and right back into the cathedral.

"Bardock!" Crystal said. "Are you alright!"

There was no answer. Bardock sat there, motionless. He was both shakened by the holy water's immense power and the fact that he learned the truth. Crystal slapped him in the face as an attempt to wake him up.

"BARDOCK!" Crystal shouted. "ANSWER ME!"

Tears formed in Bardock's glowing eyes. He has an everlasting feeling of guilt and sorrow. After all of the nasty things he had said to his parents, it turned out to be a big lie. He had regretted every single insult to his parents. It would be easy to apologize to them, but the cold hard fact is that they're dead.

"Bardock… what's wrong?" She said.

"I'm such a fucking dumbass!" Bardock shouted.

Crystal gave Bardock a hug and a shoulder to cry on. She never had thought that Bardock was living through lies and rumors. Now she figured it out, and felt extremely sorry for him. The explanation was that Crystal saw his thoughts being projected from his crest. She saw the entire memory and felt his pain.

"Bardock, it's okay." Crystal said. "You didn't know-,"

"I SHOULD FUCKING KNOW!" Bardock shouted. "IF I DID, MY PARENTS WOULDN'T BE DEAD!"

"Beating yourself up won't fix anything!" Crystal said. "We have to move on! For the record, I never thought a rich person could be in great hardship. I always dreamed of being financially superior… until I saw into your memories… Bardock… I'm sorry."

Bardock shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize…" He replied. "You're right; we have to move on…"

"I have something for you…" Crystal said. "Something to end this war… and probably get ourselves out of this planet."

"What's that?" Bardock said.

"Come, I'll show you." Crystal answered.

She walked further into the cathedral until she stopped by a simple, stone wall with a crest in the middle. Bardock found that the crest on his forehead matches the wall.

"What do I do here?" Bardock said, standing in front of the wall.

"This…" Crystal said as she grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall.

The wall suddenly disappeared and Bardock fell back, rubbing his forehead in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Bardock yelled.

"Get up!" Crystal said. "There's something awaiting you."

Bardock staggered through the long and dim hallway, being lit by his eyes. He walked until he saw a huge room with holy symbols and armor. It was every Drenai Sankodonian's dream coming true. It is the armory for the paladin. Only few people have the birthright to be a paladin. The crest must match the wall in order to pass or they will not be worthy to become one in the first place. At least that's how the Drenai does it. Other races do different things to determine the person's worth to become a paladin.

"Is… that… the paladin's armory?!" Bardock said.

He was truly astonished about the existence of this room. In fact, he figured out that he's chosen to be a paladin. His heart was beating so fast, that he was afraid of having a stroke for being really excited.

"Is this a joke?!" Bardock said.

Crystal shook her head. She studied about Drenai Sankodonians and Paladins. Although they are chosen to become paladins, they have to endure strict, and grueling training to be worthy in combat. Also, they have to have intellect to master spells.

"Just choose your profession…" Crystal said. "I think you earn the title as paladin…"

"How do you know about this?" Bardock asked.

"I learned about it from Vulcan." Crystal answered. "He is a great friend, and he told me about you, saying that he believes that you'll be a paladin someday. Even though he hasn't told you. He can't anyway. It's their vow of silence."

Other paladins can sense the person's true potential to become one. Blood demons also can sense it.

"Which profession do you think I must choose?" Bardock said.

"I say, pick one that will help people… being the shield… being a guardian…" Crystal said.

Bardock turned and saw the armor of protection. It looked heavy. The armor was decorated with gold and silver plating with holy symbols imprinted on the chest and shoulders. Its weapon was a giant war hammer. It's similar to Vulcan's hammer, but it is made out of a huge crystal.

"I can't carry all of this…" Bardock said.

"Just wear it…" Crystal said. "Don't worry, I won't look… fucking baby."

Bardock took down the armor and walked to a place where Crystal could barely see him. Then, he took off his old armor. He undressed down to his underclothes and he could hear Crystal snicker.

"I heard that!" Bardock yelled.

"Just put it on!" Crystal replied.

He first wore the under armor. Immediately, he felt some weight. Then, he wore the chest plate. Surprisingly, the armor was really light. He tried on the heavy shoulder plates, leggings, gloves and the belt and it's still fairly light.

"The holy energy gives you strength." Crystal said.

"I can see that!" Bardock replied.

Finally, he walked up to the huge hammer. He took a deep breath and picked it up. It was a little heavy, but it was about the same weight as his rifle. In fact, the entire paladin armor was just as heavy as the Sankodonian combat armor.

"Holy shit…" Bardock said. "Guess I won't need this rifle anymore..."

"You finally found your true self, didn't ya?" Galatica said. "In fact, you look much better than that old armor, puddin. Now you're ready for some real fightin!"

"Galatica?" Bardock said. "How the hell did you find us?"

"Your ship had a tracking beacon." Galatica said. "We were excited that you've just landed on the planet where the paladins just started formin!"

"Thanks for finding us…" Bardock said. "I guess."

"I know you're livin' in lies, sugar." Galatica said. "Come with us, so we can train ya. A paladin needs to be trained in order to succeed."

Bardock nodded and the two followed Galatica to a spaceship, leaving his old armor and rifle behind. The war is still raging, but at least there is one more paladin to help win this war.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Chapter 10: Valkyrie

Zeong walked to the restricted room. It was literally covered with many locks and "keep out" signs. Normally, a restricted access door will be kept a secret because they want to prevent people from finding restricted rooms. This door only allows DNA verification using blood from scientists. Sheva wasn't a scientist and Zeong is pretty sure that a scientist will not let him get inside the restricted room.

"Zeong?" Sheva said while running towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Curious…" Zeong said. "What's behind that door?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sheva said. "But let's not do anything stupid."

Zeong is one of the most curious sankodonian in the army. Sometimes, it will get him in trouble. He will get tried for conspiracy or tampering with the war. Still, he is persistent enough to find a dead scientist conveniently by the door and used its hand to open it.

"Welcome, Zewaz Nekoli!" The door chirped. "Access granted."

"Zeong, don't fucking think about it!" Sheva growled.

"Were going in." Zeong said. "No one is watching us."

Zeong walked in while Sheva hesitantly walked in with him trying not to make any noise and seeing if anyone is watching her. They walked inside the dark and narrow hallway. They can see a green light at the end of the hallway and the two slowly walked to the light. It turned out to be the Bio lab's secret weapons research facility. It was an awful sight. Dozens of bloody examination beds and frightening lab tools made Sheva sick.

"What… the… fuck?" Zeong said. "What the fuck is this shit?"

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Sheva said.

Zeong finally knew why this place is restricted. The scientist didn't want people to find out that they were doing horrific experiments. The only piece of the puzzle now is what were the scientists researching in the first place. Zeong looked everywhere. He was appalled by the organ containers, disposed bodies and cruel lab tools. It was more like a torture chamber than a laboratory.

"Did you find anything yet?" Sheva said. "We need to get out of here before the other soldiers show up."

"Give me a minute." Zeong said.

He walked up to a computer and switched it on. Instantly, he had access to all of the files. It looks like the scientists forgot to shut the computer off before they were attacked by the invading Zordons. He went into the experiment files and downloaded all of the files into his flash drive. The flash drive is used for downloading enemy for information or to sabotage the enemy's plans. Soon, he stumbled on a file called "Blood demon project." Out of curiosity, Zeong opened the file.

"Sheva!" Zeong said. "Look at this!"

Sheva walked to the computer and looked at the screen. It showed an experiment on an unknown planet. The colorless picture shows that the planet's technology was ancient. The planet's name is strange too. At first, Zeong tried to pronounce "Earth" as "Eearth".

"I think it's pronounced 'earth'." Sheva said.

"What the fuck is a 'blood demon'?" Zeong said.

Zeong scanned his eyes on the computer all the way down until he found a video file. Zeong clicked it and found Evora interviewing to the scientists.

* * *

**Evora's POV**

I was on earth in June 6, 1944. It was a living hellhole because I was in this huge fucking war. I was in the 33rd regiment, meaning that I was in the group of gifted soldiers. Some can't feel pain, some have supernatural abilities. I was one of them. Since I wasn't with the regular soldiers, the special regiment wasn't surprised about my appearance. The only thing surprising is that a female is fighting this war.

"Alright, you first." One soldier said to me. "Once the door opens, unleash fucking hell!"

I nodded foolishly. I knew that I might get killed like the rest of the soldiers in the 33rd regiment. Still, I gripped my M1 grand rifle tightly to my chest. Nazis were the most fearsome soldiers that I remember. They are the first soldiers to use steroids, not to make them stronger but more aggressive. I saw the door open and my heart pounded. I scrambled out of the boarding craft and waded on the shoreline. Then, bullets were whizzing past my head as I shot a few Nazis and jumped into a dugout that was just a few feet from the shore.

"Shit!" I swore as my rifle was jammed. "What the fuck is the matter with this gun?"

This rifle is always prone to jamming. I don't blame the humans, though. They didn't have the technological power to actually make a gun that resists jamming. I grabbed my stick bomb as Nazis found my position. I threw it and only killed a few. The rest pointed their rifles at me. A hail of bullets whizzed by as I used my last stick bomb. More Nazis were killed but they soon surrounded me.

"Entwaffnen selbst! (Disarm yourself!)" One Nazi soldier yelled.

I threw down my rifle and they knocked me to the floor. It's not like I understood German language, but it was best for me to throw down my weapon and not do anything stupid.

"Was ist das Wesen? (What is this creature?)" Another Nazi said. "Diese Kreatur ist sicherlich kein Mensch. (It certainly isn't human)"

"Wir werden herausfinden, wenn wir es nach Deutschland. (We will find out once we take it to Germany.)" Another Nazi replied. "Unsere Wissenschaftler werden in diesem Geschöpf zu interessieren. (Our scientists will be interested in this creature.)"

I don't even know what they are taking me for. Usually an allied soldier is killed once a Nazi surrounds him. What's worse is that they take you to death camps. They work you to death or shove you into gas chambers. We all knew that Jews, Gypsies and other minorities are in these camps. The largest was in Auschwitz. It was surprising that I can pronounce a German word. I never knew how to talk like a German. Every sentence was like a fucking tongue twister. Anyway, the Nazis took me to a convoy truck and shoved me inside.

"Bleiben Sie drinnen, du Hund! (Stay inside, you dog!)" A Nazi soldier shouted.

The truck started and zoomed away from the battlefield. I saw the landscape change from a ravaged battlefield to the green fields of Germany. It looked beautiful at first, but scary as the truck moved to Berlin. It had red flags with hooked crosses everywhere. Even though it was a war vehicle, my bright red fur stuck out like a sore thumb and every citizen noticed.

"Zerstöre diese Greuel! (Destroy this abomination!)" One citizen yelled. "Zerstöre ihn, bevor er uns tötet! (Destroy it before it kills us!)

I heard rocks banging on the truck. Looks like the citizens aren't too happy for me to be here. Suddenly, a rock slammed into my face and I fell down.

"Nehmen Sie Platz, bevor ich dich töten! (Take your seat before I kill you!)" The truck driver said, pointing his pistol at me.

I jumped up and sat down, rubbing my head in pain. Now, I'm more afraid of these crazy fucking citizens pelting me with rocks than an angry truck driver pointing a gun at me. After a few minutes of enduring rocks thrown at me, I saw a huge iron gate that was heavily guarded by Nazi soldiers. Judging by their uniforms, they are the SS. Hitler's best soldiers and the Nazi secret police. You don't want to fuck with these guys because they will either perforate you with their machine guns or take you to a death camp.

"I hope someone could speak English…" I said to myself.

The truck was on route to a stone fortress. I can't really tell if it's a fortress or a mideval castle because it was made of pure stone. It doesn't matter anyway, because it looks more modern on the inside. After the truck came into a screeching halt, the doors flew open and a Nazi officer looked at me dead in the eye. He was wearing a grey, leather military uniform that was covered with badges and gold cuffs. His hat has a decorated crest with an eagle carrying a hooked cross. The officer's face was scarred with a discolored left eye. Even though he doesn't have blonde hair, his eyes are unnaturally blue.

"Ist dies der Kreatur, die du gesagt wurde, mit den Verbündeten? (Is this the creature you said was with the allies?)" The officer said to one of his soldiers.

"Ja. (yes.)" The Nazi soldier replied. "Diese Greuel fünf Soldaten getötet und drei weitere verletzt. (This abomination killed five soldiers and wounded three others.)"

The officer examined me. He looked at my hair, ears, and my silver scorpion necklace. I was amazed that the officer didn't try to grope me. It was either the officer has no time of interspecies rape or he just didn't find me appealing. Either way, I would still kill him if he ever touched me.

"Ich vermute, dass sie nicht Deutsch sprechen. (I'm guessing that she doesn't speak German.)" The officer said. "Bin ich richtig? (Am I correct?)"

The soldiers nodded. I stared directly at the officer. It was that particular stare that I gave him the impression that I was going to kill him. Anyway, I am, so it doesn't really matter if I gave him that look or not.

"Lock sie. (Lock her up.)" The officer said. "Stellen Sie sicher, dass sie nicht erhalten, aus ihrer Zelle. Sie ist extrem gefährlich. (Make sure that she doesn't get out of her cell. She's extremely dangerous.)

The guards grabbed me and pulled me to the prison quarters.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Zeong unplugged the computer and looked at Sheva. Both of them were astonished that the scientists were researching on blood demons and they would do whatever it takes to figure out the genetics behind such extraordinary beings. Zeong thought that the Sankodonian republic would be truthful to its citizens when it comes to scientific breakthroughs. He is anxious to bring the data to the public.

"Let's get the fuck out of here now!" Sheva said.

"Much obliged…" Zeong said as they walked slowly out of the restricted room.

They were lucky that no one saw the two as they ran back towards the sniper squad. The squad was a little angry with them, though. A few snipers were injured, but still alive after Zordons were attacking the squad during Zeong's absence.

"Where were you guys?" One soldier asked.

"Sorry, we got lost on one of these corridors." Zeong said. "Did you find the main room? Were the hostages okay?"

The soldier shook his head, meaning all of the hostages were killed. He pointed to the bloodstained door and saw dozens of bodies piling on tables, chairs and computer desks. Zeong ran in to check their bodies. He found something alarming in the bullet wounds of the scientists.

"This is a Sankodonian plasma round!" Zeong said as he examined the other bullets. "Did the Zordons steal our bullets?"

They couldn't because their weapons can't handle the superheated plasma bolts surrounding the bullets. The Sankodonian VZ- 200 rifle is made from pure Thorium metal that is plasma proof. If a Zordon tries to use these Sankodonian bullets, their guns will break very easily.

"What if they stole our weapons from our dead soldiers?" Vulcan asked. "There's no way our soldiers could kill our own scientists."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded. It repeated the message "Evacuate, immediately!" for the first few seconds. Sheva looked at the computer and saw that someone activated the emergency self destruct system. Some soldiers tried to deactivate it, but it was no use.

"Shit!" Sheva swore. "We have to get out of here!"

"Let's go!" Zeong yelled as the squad ran past corridors, desperately finding an exit.

They went to the main lobby but they saw the door barricaded. Vulcan tried to smash the door open but the door was too strong for Vulcan's hammer to break open. The worst thing is that it's their only way out of the lab.

"Commander!" Zeong yelled in his radio. "The whole lab is going to blow up! Send assistance now!"

The radio went static.

"Commander!" Zeong yelled again. "The whole fucking lab is going to blow up!"

"… Good…" The commander said on the radio.

Zeong dropped the communicator. His heart sunk to his feet due to the fact that the commander left the team there to die. It seems that the commander found out that Zeong had a disregard to his mission. He also found out that the Sankodonian military was behind the killing of these scientists. Vulcan went in front of the squad and raised his right arm.

"Brace yourselves!" Vulcan said.

* * *

The commander watched as the entire bio laboratory went up into flames. He took off his hat and brought his ears to the back of his head. Then, he placed the hat back on his head. Afterwards, he told one of his soldiers to check if Zeong and the rest of his squad are dead.

"If you find these fucking traitors…" The commander said. "Kill them."

The soldiers acknowledged the order and ran towards the burning laboratory. The commander looked on as he knew that Zeong is still alive.

"What's next, sir?" Another soldier said to the commander.

"We keep an eye on Bardock…" The commander said. "Once he fucks up, we'll kill him."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	11. Chapter 11: Love hurts

Bardock looked down from the cliff, watching the ocean waves crashing on the rocks. He also looked at the sun setting over the distance, exposing two moons. It felt refreshing after months of grueling paladin training and the annoying war politics. There are rumors that Zeong betrayed the Sankodonian republic and Vulcan plotted an attack against his own commander.

"I don't even know who to believe anymore." Bardock said to himself. "Everything is so fucking confusing."

Rumors are like lies to Bardock. He would want to find out the truth by himself rather than listen to a scandalous statement made by anyone.

"puddin'," Magnolia said walking right behind him. "You have some trainin' to do."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Bardock said, putting his massive hammer on his shoulder and walking back to a cathedral a few miles away.

His training consists of swinging his hammer at the targets, using spells at the right time, and healing wounded soldiers. Surprisingly, he mastered most spells within a few months. Normally, it would take much longer to master a lot of protection spells and healing spells. Bardock's favorite was the seal of fury. It has a special power that makes the enemies attack Bardock instead of the other soldiers. The only spells he didn't master was the concentration spell and hand of righteousness.

"You are very lucky to learn the hand of righteousness, sugar!" Magnolia said.

"What's that?" Bardock said. "I've heard you guys talking about it before, but I don't even know what it does."

"You'll find out soon enough…" She answered.

Bardock and Magnolia arrived at the cathedral with Galatica and three other paladins. The cathedral looked similar to the first one he entered. The only difference was the arrangement of benches and the statue design. Galatica picked up Bardock's spell book and opened it. There, she wrote a few words in an empty page and doused it with holy water.

"So, I heard you guys are going to teach me the hand of righteousness." Bardock said.

Galatica nodded. The spell book glowed bright and more words appeared in the page. It didn't surprise Bardock because he seen it before when he was learning other spells. In fact, new paladin recruits start off with an empty spell book but they gradually learn more spells throughout the training.

"Focus your power on your armor." Galatica said. "This spell can make an invincible shield that can be used on you or another person."

Bardock concentrated all of his light energy on his armor. Soon his armor started to glow and it formed a faint bubble of light. Bardock was not really convinced about his new spell. Magnolia drew out her axe and swung at Bardock from behind. The axe suddenly stopped on the surface of the light bubble.

"What the fuck?" Bardock said.

"Looks like you can pull it of on yourself." Galatica said. "Try it on me."

Bardock focused his power on Galatica's armor. Her armor glowed, but nothing happened. Bardock frowned as he tried it again. His forehead started sweating as he focused all of his power on Galatica's armor. Her armor glowed again and this time, it worked. A faint bubble of light surrounded Galatica and Magnolia swiped Galatica with her axe. The same thing happened when the axe stopped in mid air and Magnolia tried really hard to break through the shield. Bardock smiled as he grabbed his spell book and his hammer.

"Not bad… not bad at all." Galatica said. "Do it a few more times and you'll perfect it."

Bardock nodded as he walked outside of the cathedral. There, Dominic was sitting by a tree, fiddling with blades of grass. Bardock walked up to him and Dominic jumped up. He didn't know that Bardock walked out of the Cathedral.

"What are you doing here?" Bardock said. "Shouldn't you be on the battlefield?"

"The commander told me to bring you to our capital." Dominic said. "He said that it's very important."

"I'll be there." Bardock said. "How's Evora, by the way?"

"She's okay." Dominic said. "A little depressed about some stuff…"

"About what?" Bardock replied.

"Never mind." Dominic said. "Let's get back to your home planet."

* * *

Zeong, Vulcan and Sheva were the only survivors of the blast. Now, they're in hiding. The sankodonian military are tracking them down, so going back to the capital city won't be a smart idea. The three were in a small town far from the blast and were surrounded by mountains. Since the soldiers won't bother searching there, it is the best place to hide for now. The three were in the town's tavern which is a fairly friendly environment. People greeted the three strangers and offered drinks and a place to sleep. Zeong was busy cleaning his rifle from blood and dust. Vulcan tried to use his magic to alert the other paladins, but his magic is so weak because he spent a lot on shielding Zeong, Sheva, and himself from the blast. Sheva was drinking Shanghel beer, one of the finest brews in Sankodonian history. The problem was that it can make people very drunk.

"Arugh!" Vulcan said. "It's no use! I can't communicate with the other paladins!"

"Is someone jamming your senses?" Zeong asked.

"No, my magic is low." Vulcan answered.

"Have a drink." Zeong replied. "Relieve your stress for a bit."

"I'll do that myself." Vulcan said as he told the bartender to give him the most potent drink.

Vulcan grabbed the massive mug of Shanghel beer and took one large swig. After ten seconds, he finished the mug and slammed it on the ground. He laughed as he gave a loud burp that can be heard from the mountains.

"Have a drink, lad!" Vulcan said. "You need to expose yourself to the vices while you can!"

Vulcan handed the massive mug of the same beer to Zeong. He took off his helmet, finally revealing his true face. He has brown fur, pointed ears and a scar on his left eye. His eyes are violet, indicating that he is a good marksman for a Night Sankodonian.

"Drink up!" Vulcan said as they both slammed their mugs together.

Both of them quaffed their beer as the power of the alcohol kicked in. Zeong's vision started to blur and trying to sit up straight is somehow hard to do. He fell off of his chair and Sheva started to giggle.

"Hey, you don't have to drink so fast!" Sheva said as she staggered over Zeong and picked him up.

Zeong struggled to be back on his feet and looked at Sheva in the eyes. Her eyes glimmered in the partial sunlight, making Zeong remember the time before the war even started.

* * *

A few years ago, Zeong was in a garage, fixing a hover cycle. There, he saw his fiancé, Sheva waiting outside of the garage. That hover cycle was hers and Zeong was the perfect mechanic.

"How far is the repair?" Sheva said.

"I'm almost done replacing the plasma generator." Zeong said.

Sheva sighed as she stood by the hover cycle. Zeong pretended to connect the wires together. He reached into his glove and pulled out a jewel ring. Sheva noticed something shiny inside of the hover cycle.

"Sheva… I think I found the problem!" Zeong said as he pulled the ring out of the hover cycle and showed it to Sheva.

She jumped up in excitement and a tear ran down her cheek. Zeong and Sheva were in love for years, and to him, it's time to be married.

"I was thinking about it for a long time…" Zeong said gleefully. "But I want you to decide if it's the time or not."

She wiped the tears away and smiled. Zeong held the ring up high so Sheva could see the beautiful details. She could see the glimmering jewel, the beautiful carvings, and the shiny metallic base.

"You know… a ring is just an object…" Sheva said. "But you are more than that ring… I accept this proposal!"

She immediately tackled Zeong in excitement, almost knocking over the hover bike.

"Zeong… I love you…" Sheva said, kissing Zeong.

* * *

Marriage will have to wait for a bit, because of the draft. The reason why Zeong wasn't married yet is because he didn't have enough money to arrange the marriage and he was drafted. Sheva has the looks, wit, and the heart to become a great wife. Zeong held her hand and walked upstairs to their room. The room wasn't the cleanest, but it was livable and the bed isn't an army cot. Sheva sat on the bed and stroked the sheets.

"Zeong, will you sit with me?" Sheva said.

Zeong could feel his heart beating really fast as he slowly walked up to Sheva and sat beside her. He dragged his hand over her face and gave a loving smile.

"Sheva… I don't think this is a good time for this…" Zeong said.

"Make it the only time…" Sheva answered.

Zeong and Sheva were in a lip- lock and they took off their armor. Sheva collapsed on top of the bed, exposing her stunning body. Zeong went on top of Sheva while she dragged her hand across his muscular abdomen. Then, Zeong penetrated her. At first, it was painful to Sheva, but she got used to it. Vulcan walked up and heard moaning and gasping. Vulcan knew that Zeong and Sheva were making love. He was mad at first, but he accepted the fact that the two lovers will do anything for each other. Vulcan walked back down to the tavern and endured the rhythmic thumping noises on the top floor. Zeong was close to being finished but Sheva wrapped her legs around his waistline.

"Sheva… what are you doing?" Zeong said.

"I want to have children…" Sheva said. "Once this war is over, our child will live in peace…"

After Zeong finished up, he dragged his hand over her face again.

"Will you be at my side when it's over?" Zeong asked.

"Yes… forever… and ever…" Sheva said.

* * *

Evora stared outside of the ship. Looking back at Dominic who is sleeping on the chair, she moved his arms off of the control and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Evora discovered a faint smile from Dominic.

"Poor Dominic…" Evora thought. "…facing a penalty worse than death because he fucked up in high school."

The ship was in auto pilot, so she wasn't worried about the ship losing control. She was just worried that Dominic will accidentally switch out of auto pilot. Bardock was busy meditating. Evora noticed a change in Bardock since he took up the role as a paladin. He takes his role really seriously and he is somehow very religious. Evora walked up to Bardock and tapped him on the shoulder. "Tapping" meant banging on Bardock's massive metallic shoulder pad.

"Any reason why you're interrupting me?" Bardock asked while meditating.

"I wanted to have someone to talk to…" Evora said. "Dominic is sleeping, so I want to talk to you."

"Dominic said you were depressed about something." Bardock said. "We were best friends, and I know he's telling the truth. I want to know what are you depressed about."

"You won't understand…" Evora said folding her arms and turning her back on Bardock. "Every time I think about it, it just shows how much of a fucking idiot I am. I felt like committing suicide when I talk about it."

"So, it's THAT bad?" Bardock asked. "Maybe you should talk to Dominic about it."

"Why?" Evora replied.

"Because he cares about you." Bardock answered. "He knows how you feel… how you were misunderstood by a lot of people, and how did you wind up on our planet."

Evora looked down at the floor. She thought about the time she was in the Greek and Persian wars, the Roman and Carthage war, the American Revolution, the American civil war, the Indian wars, the Great War, and finally, World War 2. Dominic woke up and walked to Bardock.

"Dominic, I will leave you two into this room." Bardock said. "I want you to talk to her."

"Uh… sure?" Dominic replied.

Bardock smirked as he walked out of the room and into the cockpit. Evora turned to Dominic and stared at him right into the eye.

"So, did Bardock tell you why you're upset?" Dominic said.

"No, he didn't." Evora answered.

"Why don't you tell me?" Dominic said.

"Why would you care about my past?" Evora replied.

"I don't know…" Dominic said. "I hate it when you're sad. I don't want you to be like some depressed person. In fact, I love it when you smile…"

Evora soon had tears flowing down her cheeks and shook her head. She couldn't handle the compliment made by Dominic. It's not like she didn't want to be praised, but her past is a whole different story.

"Dominic, I just want to tell you that…" Evora said while her eyes were filled with more tears. "I was married before…"

"It's alright…" Dominic replied. "Maybe your husband was a shithead."

Evora shook her head.

"No… he died… of old age…" Evora said.

Dominic raised his eyebrow. He thought that Evora married at a very young age, which is common for many Sankodonian marriages.

"I understand if your husband has died…" Dominic said.

"No… you don't… because I had children… and they died at old age…" Evora said, trying really hard not to cry. "You… don't know me…"

She broke down, crying anyway. Her painful past is so great that not even the toughest woman can handle it.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


	12. Chapter 12: Traitor

Dominic was dumbfounded. He didn't know that Evora outlived her husband and children. Evora's face was wet with tears. He couldn't believe that she is still alive from the saddest situation she had been in. Still, this was the reason why Evora is really depressed. Dominic hugged her tightly. He can feel the wetness of her face due to her tears. He wiped some away and looked at her.

"It's okay… you live, you grow old and you die…" Dominic said.

"… But why can't I die?" Evora said, trying hard to not cry again.

More tears dripped down on Dominic's shoulder. His heart sank as he tries to do the unthinkable. He pulls in for a kiss. Soon, the tears stopped flowing and she closed her eyes. Her sadness stopped temporarily and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"No… I can't!" Evora said while she pushed Dominic away. "I don't want to endure the pain again! I promised myself that I won't love another person! I don't want to break that promise!"

"Evora, please… let me help you." Dominic said. "I'm tired of not doing anything. After I was busted for dealing drugs, my life is now kill or be killed. Even if we win this war, I will go back to jail for the rest of my life."

"I will tell you who I am, at least …" Evora said.

* * *

**Evora's POV**

I only remembered being in the middle of a huge and bloody battle. Spears were thrown, swords were swinging and blood was spraying everywhere. I cried because I was scared from the gratuitous violence. A soldier looked down at me. He was a Greek soldier, decorated with copper plating and leather. I noticed him while I still cried. He picked me up and took me out of the battle on horseback. I couldn't even understand what he's trying to say. He was speaking a language I couldn't understand. Somehow, he didn't mind the way I look. He didn't look at my fur, eyes, or body shape. I thought he seen blood demons like me before.

I was taken to a tall mountain. It was so big, that the mountain actually pierced the clouds. I never known people can build stairs on mountains! There was a temple at the top. I can see the beautiful stone pillars, stunning gold and silver decorations, and the stone slab in the middle. He covered me in linen cloth and placed me on the slab. Other people walked up to me in amazement. They were dressed in white linen togas and wore gold, leaf headbands. Light shined on me as I hear voices. I heard voice saying, "blood demon" and "slowly aging." For a long time, I never knew what these voices mean, until a thousand years later… when I was a teenager… I was fighting with gladiators in a colosseum.

I gripped my sword and shield tightly as the gate slowly opens. I was wearing a bronze plated vest with leather shoulder guards and a cast iron helmet. People were cheering as I saw one man impaling an opponent with an axe. I took a deep breath and charged into the arena. There was blood and bodies everywhere. It turns out that my opponent is an undisputed champion. He was bare- chested with cast iron shoulders and leather grieves. His face looked rough and scarred, but most of his face was hidden by his imposing helmet. Both of us bowed to Cesar. After a few seconds, we started the fight.

The opponent swung his axe at me. I rolled to the right and swung my sword at his chest. He blocked it with his axe and kicked me in the face. It wasn't an ordinary kick either. I flew right next to one trap. The trap door opened, revealing a tiger. My opponent charged up to me and swung his axe again. I blocked it with my shield, but I can see the axe blade on the other side. He pried his axe and swung it again. I rolled to the side to dodge the axe. Suddenly, the tiger starts to claw at my head. Thankfully, I was protected by the helmet, but the tiger grabbed me and pulled me to the pit. I grabbed my sword, and stabbed the tiger. The tiger reeled back and I went back to my feet. My opponent charged at me again. This time, I ducked under the swing of his axe and stabbed him in the back. Blood poured all over the sandy floor as he dropped his axe and fell face down.

"KILL! KILL! KILL!" The spectators chanted.

The entire audience turned their thumbs down. I guess they wanted me to kill my opponent. I kicked my opponent face up and removed the helmet. Then, Cesar pointed his thumb down, giving me the order to kill him. I clenched my teeth and swung my sword down. A shower of blood spurted from his neck and it sprayed all over my face. I was scared… I dropped the sword and shield and I staggered to the exit.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So, what happened next?" Dominic asked.

Evora formed tears again.

"It was during the American civil war…" Evora said. "One time, I took the shape of a human… a beautiful woman… One day, a man asked to marry me… I said yes. A few years later, we had three children. Then, I saw them growing up to be adults."

"What happened after that?" Dominic said.

A river of tears flowed from her eyes as she shook her head.

"My kids died of old age… they were at least 80…" Evora said, sobbing. "It was hard for me to have a baby… I have to make love during a solar eclipse to have one. I don't know why, but it was like this since I reached puberty…"

Dominic felt sorry for her. He never imagined that a woman could age so slowly that she could outlive her children. Now he figured out why she tried to not love another person again. If she did, she's afraid to see her other children die.

"Evora… I'm sorry." Dominic said.

Evora hugged him.

"Don't be…" Evora said. "I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me."

"Is there anything you want me to do for you?" Dominic asked.

Evora noticed Dominic's attempt to make her in love. Although she wanted to slap Dominic in the face, she refused to do it, because Dominic really loves Evora and will do anything for her. She won't take advantage of it, but she feels a lot better to see a person caring about her so much.

"You don't need to do that…" Evora said. "I'll be fine…"

* * *

Back at the capital building, Bardock walked up to the commander who was busy signing piles of papers. They were directed to the Sankodonian armor division. He requested the manufacturers to create 20,000 more tanks. Normally, the manufacturers will refuse the request, but since the nation was at war, they have no choice.

"I can see that you'll become a great tool for us, paladin." The commander said.

"I love my job, commander." Bardock replied. "Is there anything to do, sir?"

The commander smiled and stood up. He grabbed a folder out of his drawer and handed it to him. It is another escort order.

"Crystal again?" Bardock said. "Why?"

"She is causing a lot of trouble for the Zordon government." The commander said. "They are creating a plan to try to kill her. I want you to take her to a safe house five light-years away."

"Vulcan will take care of her, wouldn't he?" Bardock asked.

The commander looked out of the window and sighed.

"I'm afraid he won't return for a long time." The commander said. "Anyway, orders are orders."

Bardock nodded in acknowledgement and walked out of the office. The commander smirked and opened up an execution order on Crystal.

"Don't take this personally…" The commander said to himself. "It's just business."

* * *

Crystal looked at her empty desk. She felt a little nervous about the fact that Zordons were out to kill Crystal. Sometimes, they hire Sankodonian criminals to disguise themselves to kill officers, ambassadors and leaders. Bardock walked up to her office and Crystal gave him a scornful look.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Crystal said.

"I was ordered to escort you again." Bardock said. "And no, Vulcan isn't available."

Crystal turned her back on Bardock.

"Why should I go with you?" Crystal said. "You are a shitty protector. Remember last time when I almost got killed by a fucking bug?"

"Oh, please…" Bardock said. "You have no fucking knowledge of bugs, do you?"

"I'd rather be mauled by a monster than be with a high school dropout like you!" Crystal spat.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bardock yelled. "I'm tired of dealing with you bitching about the most trivial shit! You are so fucking spoiled! So what if I failed high school? I am a fucking paladin! At least treat me like one!"

Crystal fell silent. She formed tears as she slid back into her chair. Bardock cursed himself for losing control and creating a scene.

"Crystal… I- I'm sorry." Bardock said.

She shook her head.

"No, you're right… I am fucking spoiled…" Crystal said. "I'm just fucking confused. Where is Vulcan? He never shows up nor does anyone say a word about him. What's going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Bardock said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go to the safe house the commander was talking about. Maybe we can get away from the war for a while."

"I hope it's just for that…" Crystal said, giggling.

"Don't worry; I'm not a fucking sex fiend." Bardock said.

Crystal snickered as she walked out of her empty office with Bardock following her.

* * *

Zeong and Sheva were sleeping side by side. Vulcan was busy repairing his hammer and looking out for Sankodonian soldiers trying to find them. Luckily, the town was secluded, so Vulcan has enough time to alert the paladins, or having enough magic to try to alert them.

"Why is my magic so low?" Vulcan thought. "I can't be excommunicated. I can still lift my hammer."

Vulcan found out that something is jamming his senses. He knew that he's rested enough to store a lot of magic.

"They found us…" Vulcan said to himself. "Zeong! Sheva! Wake up!"

"What is it?" Zeong said, springing out of the bed and wearing his armor.

"We have to go, now!" Vulcan said. "The soldiers have spotted us!"

"Sheva!" Zeong said. "Let's go! Put your clothes on!"

"Alright," Sheva acknowledged as she grabbed her clothing and her rifle.

Suddenly, they heard a bang on the front door of the inn. People were screaming as the Sankodonian soldiers stormed inside of the inn.

"You have been surrounded!" A Sankodonian soldier yelled. "Open this door or we'll use force!"

Vulcan used the hand of protection spell to surround Zeong, Sheva and himself into a shield. Then, Vulcan swung his hammer at the door, sending it and the Sankodonian soldier flying. Other soldiers opened fire. The three ran towards the enemy fire and Vulcan slammed his hammer on the ground, sending a huge shockwave. Zeong shot three Sankodonian soldiers in the face and Sheva lobbed a grenade at the blockade of soldiers in the front door.

"RUN!" Vulcan yelled.

Zeong and Sheva scanned outside to see if there was any soldier in the open. Vulcan ran outside and used Righteous Fury to destroy every enemy soldier inside. Afterwards, they ran in the cold wilderness.

* * *

"What is it?" The commander asked over the telecom.

"We've found our fugitives!" A Sankodonian soldier said. "They were in an inn with Vulcan. We tried to stop them from escaping but Vulcan destroyed parts of our patrolling fleet!"

"Where are they now?" The commander said.

"Somewhere in the mountains east of town." The soldier replied.

"Find them!" The commander said. "Bring them dead or alive!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier responded, breaking contact.

The commander wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked out the window. He can see miles and miles of buildings, ships, and factories. The Sankodonain capital is one of the most industrious planets in the world. There are rare occasions where they could find forests or wilderness in this planet. Giant oxygen generators keep the planet livable, but some citizens can't stand the polluted air.

"Soon, I will fix this shit-hole once I'm the leader…" The commander said. "This nation isn't what it used to be…"

* * *

"So… cold…" Sheva mumbled as the three trudged through the harsh blizzard. "I… I-I can't go any further…"

"Sheva!" Zeong yelled. "Keep walking! Don't slow down!"

Zeong ran back and grabbed Sheva. She felt weak from the cold. The mountain's temperatures are below freezing and the high winds aren't helping either. Vulcan is used to the grueling cold mountains. When he was a kid, he was stranded in the cold mountains of Xanti. He had a near- death experience when he suffered hypothermia. Soon, a paladin saved Vulcan from death by taking him to the altar of paladins. This was one of the many reasons why Vulcan was a paladin.

"What is that?" Vulcan said to himself as he saw a ship landing right in front of him.

The ship door opened, revealing an Orc. He wore a thick leather jacket with chain shoulder pads and wool pants. Somehow he can speak the Sankodonian language fluently.

"Don't kill me." The Orc said.

"Why should we trust you?" Zeong replied.

"There's no time for arguing!" The Orc replied. "Get in here before the female dies of the cold!"

Zeong ran inside of the ship with Sheva in his arms. Vulcan walked inside and stared at Sheva as Zeong took off her helmet.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The orc said. "My name is Gath Izgogg. I was a hunter. Now, the army is looking for me."

"Are you a fugitive?" Vulcan said.

"You can put it that way…" Gath said as he reached for the med kit. "I can assume that you're fugitives too?"

Vulcan nodded as he placed his hand on Sheva's neck. She's still breathing, but she is very cold.

"We have to help her!" Zeong said. "I can't let her die!"

Gath gave Zeong a syringe. The medicine will make her body heat up, thus making the blood flow easier.

"I hope this isn't poison…" Zeong said as he placed the syringe into her arm.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 12  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Blood fountain

"Sheva?" Zeong said. "Sheva, are you all right?"

Her eyes fluttered open as she saw Zeong right by her side. Zeong smiled as he grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles. He felt a little tingle when he moved her ears back, but it was barely noticeable.

"The female has been revived, now we must travel away from here." Gath said.

"Where to?" Vulcan said.

"To Uun' goro, my home planet." Gath said. "Don't worry, they're not violent. Also, it's a great place to hide for a while."

"But will they recognize you as a fugitive?" Zeong said.

"They're only scattered tribes in that planet." Gath said. "These tribes mean no harm to you."

As much as Zeong wanted to not trust him, he had no choice, because if the Sankodonian soldiers find them, they will either be tortured or executed. Sheva needs to be somewhere warm, or else the medicine Gath has given her won't work.

"I'm going to start the engines, close the hatch!" Gath said as he pushed some buttons on the control console.

Vulcan slammed the hatch shut. Suddenly, four Sankodonian soldiers spotted the orc ship.

"Shit!" Zeong swore. "They spotted us!"

"Brace yourselves!" Gath said as he set his engines to afterburner and the ship shot out into space.

After the ship left the atmosphere, Vulcan is able to use his senses. His eyes turned bright blue as he sent telepathic messages to each paladin, including Bardock.

"How long will it take for the other paladins to get the message?" Zeong asked.

"It depends if they believe in what I have to say." Vulcan said. "I hope they know the truth…"

* * *

Bardock soon collapsed on the floor of the space ship. The ship was on auto pilot because he is too lazy to pilot the ship himself and he isn't a good pilot in the first place. Crystal screamed and dragged him away from the cockpit.

"Bardock!" She yelled. "Are you okay?"

She didn't hear a reply. Immediately, she grabbed a mirror and placed it under his nose. Crystal knew that Bardock is breathing because of the mirror fogging up. She felt his forehead and neck if his body was overheating. Luckily, he didn't have a massive fever. Next, she grabbed him and dragged him to the sleeping quarters.

"Damn, you're heavy…" Crystal thought.

Crystal placed his massive body on the bed and staggered back to the medical room.

* * *

**Bardock's POV**

At first, I blacked out. I thought that I was either dead or unconscious. Soon, I saw Vulcan, Zeong and Sheva running to a door.

"Vulcan!" I yelled.

It wasn't useful anyway, because they can't see or hear me. I tried to grab Zeong's arm, but I went through it.

"Commander!" Zeong said. "Open this door! The entire place is going to blow up!"

I heard static on the radio. Is it a memory, or is it a dream? I can't really tell, because it seemed real.

"Commander!" Zeong said again. "The lab is going to self destruct!"

"Good…" The commander said.

I was in disbelief. There was no way that the commander will kill his own soldiers. Even if he did, there has to be a good reason why. After a few seconds, all I saw was fire and smoke. Soon, I saw Zeong right next to a computer.

"What is this?" Zeong said.

His guess is as good as mine. I don't have a clue. Looking up to the computer monitor, I scanned my eyes on some data log entries until I found a file icon. It reads "Evora". Zeong opened it up and read the entire log entry. I was stunned.

"What the fuck is a 'blood demon?'" I thought.

Zeong didn't know either. It doesn't matter anyway, because I blacked out again. My vision returned and I saw Crystal in tears, performing CPR.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Are you trying to kiss me?" Bardock said.

Crystal jumped up and she hit her head on the ceiling. Bardock sat up on the hospital chair and picked her up.

"You scared me!" Crystal said. "I thought you were dead!"

"No…" Bardock said. "I just have… a weird vision…"

Crystal raised her eyebrow.

"What vision was it?" Crystal said.

Suddenly, the ship shook violently, knocking Crystal over.

"I told you not to put that fucking thing on auto pilot!" Crystal yelled.

"No… we're being attacked!" Bardock said.

"I don't want to jump again!" Crystal yelled. "I'm done with these daredevil stunts!"

"This is the sankodonian army!" the intercom blared. "We have received word that you are having rebellious thoughts through paladin telepathy! We are ordered to give an execution code 223!"

"What?!" Bardock yelled. "What makes you think I'm a fucking rebel?!"

"I'm sorry, but orders are orders." The intercom blared again.

"Shit!" Bardock swore. "This is not good!"

"Do something!" Crystal said. "I know you didn't do anything wrong! Do it for me too!"

"Hold on!" Bardock said as he rushed to the cockpit.

He tried to override the auto pilot controls, but it was useless. Bardock slammed his fist on the controls. Unfortunately, the ship stopped suddenly, making the ship an easier target. Crystal's eyes are full of tears. Bardock ran up to Crystal and hugged her.

"It's not fair…" Crystal said. "I don't want to die…"

Bardock's hand started to glow.

"You won't…" Bardock said as he focused his magic power on the entire hull of the ship.

Normally, it would be impossible to use the hand of protection on a space ship, but Bardock is determined enough to make it happen. The entire ship glowed.

"Bardock, what are you doing?" Crystal said.

"I… can… do… this!" Bardock said. "Stand back!"

"Bardock, you can't!" Crystal said. "Only a few paladins can shield the entire ship! You can't!"

"I… can… try!" Bardock said.

Suddenly, the entire ship was inside of a huge bubble of light. The sankodonian army tried to attack the ship with every weapon. It was useless. The hand of protection bought Bardock and Crystal time to find an escape pod and dart away from the pursuing Sankodonian military. Bardock sat down on a chair, exhausted when he used his strongest spell.

"How did you do that?" Crystal said as she traced Vulcan's position.

"It's nothing…" Bardock said gasping for air. "I just focused my powers on the outsides of the ship… not the entire ship."

"That's smart," Crystal said. "So, it's easier?"

"It's still fucking hard to do!" Bardock said. "Let's be glad that we're still alive. So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere that the Sankodonian army wouldn't dare to find us…" Crystal said as she pointed at the computer monitor.

It was an Orc planet called Uun' Goro. The planet is mostly grassland and mountainous, but it is inhabitable by the Orcs. Thankfully, the Orcs are just friendly tribes scattered throughout the planet. Bardock, at first, was unsure about the reason why are they traveling to an Orc planet. Crystal said that Vulcan, Zeong, and Sheva were there and they need to take Vulcan back to the altar of the Paladins.

"How long will it take us to reach Uun' Goro?" Bardock said.

"Two hours…" Crystal said.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Bardock said.

"Trust me…" Crystal said. "We'll be fine…"

* * *

Dominic's pod shot down to the molten planet of Vaari followed by Evora's pod. The other pods hurdled downwards to a massive volcano base. Some pods were shot down while the others slammed into the base and some into the base defenses. Dominic's pod slammed into a Zordon warlord, crushing its body and blood splattering all over the pod windows.

"Damn, poor Zordon…" Dominic said to himself as his pod doors blasted open.

He jumped out of the pod doors and hid behind a metal Zordon statue. The sweltering heat is beating down on Dominic, but he was resilient to the harsh environment. Bullets and plasma bolts were whizzing past Dominic. He loaded his rifle and fired at three Zordons near gas canisters. The Zordons ducked behind destroyed tanks and fallen star fighters.

"Wait, what the fuck am I doing?" Dominic thought.

He immediately shot the gas containers behind the attacking Zordons. A few shots missed, but after he aimed carefully down at his sights, he managed to shoot the canisters, causing a massive explosion.

"Dominic!" Evora said in her communicator. "The Zordons are opening a huge gate north of my location!"

"Why are they opening the main gate?" Dominic asked.

"I don't know." Evora said. "I assume that it's a trap. Get to my location now!"

Dominic used his radar on his helmet to find Evora. Suddenly, Dominic could hear massive screeching near the main entrance to the base.

"What the fuck is this thing?" Evora yelled in her communicator.

Dominic knew that Evora is in deep trouble. He sprinted as fast as he could until he found Evora hiding behind destroyed sankodonian tanks. Dominic looked at the monster. It was literally a giant lizard like creature with huge, robotic like arms. The arms and the head have machine gun turrets while the chest is covered with machine guns and rocket launchers.

"Take cover!" Dominic said as he tackled Evora to hide her from enemy fire.

A flurry of bullets and rockets rained down on the destroyed tank. Slowly, the tank is starting to be disintegrated. Dominic grabbed his plasma grenade. He aimed for the giant Zordon's feet and threw the grenade. The grenade exploded, but it seemed to not work against the giant.

"What do we do now?" Evora said.

"I guess we aim for the head!" Dominic replied.

It wasn't easy, because the head was so small and the Sankodonian rifles are not accurate enough to shoot at a small target. Dominic aimed down at his iron sight at the giant's head. He fired but the bullets landed on the giant's massive shoulders. Evora's eyes glowed yellow as she aimed down her sights. Soon, her vision zoomed into the Giant's head with a faint crosshair in the middle of her sight. She shot the Giant right between the eyes. The giant's head exploded into bits of brain matter and green blood. Dominic looked at her in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" Dominic asked.

"No time to explain." Evora said. "We have a mission to complete."

A soldier puts his mission over everything else in a time of war. Dominic was surprised that Evora knew this, especially when she was new to the Sankodonian race. Dominic walked inside of the base with Evora, gripping his rifle tightly and checking to see if the enemy was waiting for them.

* * *

Bardock walked out of the pod first. The planet was full of tall grasses, scattered trees and plateaus. Crystal jumped out of the pod with her communicator in her hand.

"What's that?" Bardock said.

"I can track their location by turning a few knobs on this communicator." Crystal said. "Follow me."

Crystal used the sound of static from her communicator to find Zeong. Bardock was at a close watch for creatures or rouge Orcs. After a few hours of walking, they found an Orc village. Crystal used her binoculars to find Zeong, Sheva, and Vulcan. She saw them feasting with the other Orcs.

"Alright, let's go." Bardock said.

They walked towards the village. Surprisingly, no Orc was trying to kill them. Some gave a puzzled stare and one walked up to Bardock. The Orc was a female with a tribal outfit with long braided hair. She is wearing heavy spiritual jewelry made with Orcish ivory and feathers.

"Nok taar. Toang nokir renta nu pert. (Welcome traveler. Tell me your reason for your presence.)" An orc said.

Crystal had no idea what the Orc actually said. She can understand welcome, but she can't understand the rest.

"Konte ri nugari ru tekon runo ni naga kikan ki nora. (Our ship crashed and we need to find a place to stay for tonight.)" Bardock replied.

"Wait, you can speak their language?" Crystal said.

"Of course I can!" Bardock said.

"Kinta! (Welcome, then!)" The Orc said "Narira ki tutan lona ruto! Kari tu nar gunta? (We're having a feast! Want to join us?)"

"Rota nu gato. (You're too kind)" Bardock replied.

* * *

Magnolia, Galatica and the other paladins are ready for a Sankodonian invasion. It was unwise for the commander to invade the altar of paladins because the paladins are elite soldiers. They were the ones who helped the Sankodonian republic win wars. Now the Sankodonian republic is hunting them down which will be a joke for the paladins.

"Time to kill some rats!" Magnolia said with enthusiasm.

"Paladins!" Galatica shouted. "Once the traitors land on our planet, unleash your fury!"

The paladins stormed outside of the altar and watched as Sankodonian soldiers land. Magnolia jumped up and sliced one landing pod in half, killing a Sankodonian soldier inside. Blood rained down on her armor, giving her an imposing look. Galatica used the spell of righteous fury. Soon, dozens of golden hammers rained from the sky, destroying multiple pods before they hit the ground. The pods exploded into bloody fireworks.

"We can't hold all of the pods off!" Galatica said.

"Then let's kill some rats when they hit the ground!" Magnolia replied.

Pods landed on the ground and soon, Sankodonian solders stormed the altar grounds. One soldier fired his rifle at Magnolia. Unfortunately, all paladin armor plating is coated with holy mithiril which makes Sankodonian bullets a nuisance. Magnolia gripped her axe tightly and sliced the soldier in half. Blood sprayed everywhere like a fountain.

"What will we do after this fight?" Galatica asked.

"We find the commander, and kill him." Magnolia replied.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 13**


	14. Chapter 14: The great raid

Gadget and Street were on their walkers on the hot planet of Vaari. Since their walkers can withstand punishing temperatures, these walkers were devastating against the Zordon infantry. Gadget used her high velocity machine guns to mow down the Zordon Warlords. Street used his plasma missiles to annihilate enemy buildings and watchtowers.

"This is too easy!" Street said. "It's like shooting rats in a barrel!"

"Don't get cocky!" Gadget replied. "We have two large targets on our way!"

"Large" is right because two Zordon giants were storming through the Sankodonian infantry. These giants are mechanized and seem to expect Gadget's and Street's presence. The reason was that these giants were more heavily armed than the ones Dominic and Evora fought and they were moving significantly faster.

"Holy shit!" Street swore.

"Activating dynamo shockwave…" Gadget said.

"Maximum charge…" Street replied.

The two giants aimed their guns at Gadget and Street, ready to fire.

"FIRE!" Gadget yelled.

A gigantic wave of electric energy shot out of the walker's chests and landed on the two Zordon giants. These giants flew backwards and slid across the metal floor. They immediately jumped back up and fired incendiary rockets. Gadget narrowly dodged the descending rockets but her walker was engulfed in flames. Street could see her walker tumbling to the ground.

"Gadget!" Street yelled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Gadget replied. "My walker is overheating! These incendiary rockets are making this place like an oven!"

Street fired his rail gun at one of the giants. A giant metal slug slammed into the chest of the giant, shredding the chest and the abdomen. The force of the shot ripped the giant in half, making a green blood fountain. The other giant fired its incendiary rockets at Street.

"Charging the dynamo shockwave…" Street said.

The incendiary rockets were closing in on Street's walker. Once these rockets hit Street's walker, he will be cooked alive. Getting caught in the heat from these incendiaries was bad enough. A direct hit from those rockets will be devastating.

"75 percent charged…" Street said.

The rockets were 200 yards from Street.

"95 percent…" Street said.

The rockets were now 50 yards. Street clamped his eyes shut as he pulled the trigger. A gigantic wave of energy flowed out of the walker, pushing the rockets back at the giant. The rockets slammed into the giant and within minutes, the giant turned into dust. Gadget's walker had its power restored and Street switched on his communicator.

"Street, how did you charge the dynamo shockwave so fast?" Gadget asked, not expecting an answer.

"Let's look for Dominic and Evora!" Street said. "We have no time for small talk!"

* * *

Magnolia and Galactica were holding off the Sankodonian soldiers. To the paladins, the Sankodonian soldiers were like ants. So far, not one paladin has died from the battle. It may seem too good to be true, but it's not. Their massive armor plating, superior fighting skills, and the ability to use magic are the Sankodonian soldier's worst nightmare.

"Let's beat back these fuckin' rats once and for all!" Magnolia said.

"I wonder if the federation will know about this…" Galatica said. "I thought this era was done with dictatorship…"

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely!" Magnolia said.

"Have you been reading anything that was made by humans?" Galatica asked.

"Who said that the humans ain't smart?" Magnolia replied. "I'll tell ya what I've been readin' when we take care of these rats."

"Maybe I need some enlightenment…" Galatica said.

It wasn't unusual to have a conversation during battle because the paladins knew that they will win regardless of the Sankodonian's military might. The only lesson that the Sankodonians have learned is that they have to be able to control their weapons before they created it.

"So puddin'…" Magnolia said.

"What is it?" Galatica asked.

"Have you ever heard of the holy bible?" Magnolia asked.

"No, what is it?" Galatica replied.

"A book made by the humans." Magnolia answered. "A weird book too…"

Magnolia swung her axe at a few Sankodonian soldiers while Galatica casted a concentration spell to keep the soldiers away from the temple.

"When will these Sankodonians give up?" Galatica said.

* * *

Bardock and Crystal watched the sunset, all alone in a field of tall grass. Bardock was lying down, pretending to be asleep while Crystal picked up a Xanthi weed stick from her pocket. She was about to light it up.

"That stuff is bad for you, right?" Bardock said.

"Even an educated girl has her vices." Crystal replied while immediately tossing it aside. "It was my last stick anyway…"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Bardock asked.

Crystal looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Crystal said. "Do you want to know everything?"

"In the army, I usually ask two questions." Bardock replied.

"What's that?" Crystal asked.

"'What am I up against', and 'how do I kill it'." Bardock answered.

"If you must know, I never had the time to be in a relationship with a man." Crystal said.

"I thought you would have all the time in the world for being an ambassador." Bardock said.

"Trust me, it is frustrating as hell." Crystal replied. "Unlike your simple task of carrying out orders, I have to sit in the office twelve hours a day, fearing to be killed by an assassin, and attending meetings which most of them were attacked by terrorists."

"Well, I am afraid of being killed, but that doesn't stop me from doing my job." Bardock said.

"At least you have some combat experience…" Crystal said. "I would give you this though… you are pretty brave… I thank you for saving me numerous times."

Bardock smiled. Crystal smiled back. She knew that Bardock liked that compliment.

"I shouldn't have stayed…" Crystal said. "I know now that love is an obstacle an intellect like me could not overcome."

"Maybe you're right." Bardock said.

"I could live the rest of my life without-." Crystal looked at Bardock's eyes. "Love…"

Bardock's heart was pounding. Crystal was hypnotized by the feeling of love, lust, and compassion. Their faces were closer to each other.

"Sure you would…" Bardock said softly.

"Not experiencing physical contact…" Crystal said, "Or being held… or kissed…"

Crystal pulled Bardock in for a kiss. Both of their hearts are racing wildly as they were in a lip lock. Bardock was kissing her neck as Crystal dragged her hand over his armor buckles. She managed to take off the armor plates and the chain mail. Bardock didn't mind, because he was overwhelmed by love. Bardock was rubbing her leg and hips, giving her an orgasm like no other. She removed her pants, shirt and shoes as Bardock removed his clothing.

"You look like a bodybuilder…" Crystal said.

"Do you think I should?" Bardock asked.

Crystal nodded. At first, Bardock slowly removed her bra and her panties. He couldn't even remember that this move was a sin. Soon, Bardock penetrated her. She was moaning as Bardock kept kissing her and rubbing her breast. Her legs wrapped around his waistline. It wasn't long before Bardock blew his load in her.

"Want to get married?" Bardock said.

"When this war is over…" Crystal replied. "This is the best night I've ever had…"

* * *

Evora and Dominic were deep inside of the Zordon base. It was like an oven because of the magma powering the base. Steam rushed out of pipes and vents. Dominic took off his helmet because he didn't want to get heat stroke.

"Evora, I will go to the master control panel to drain the magma." Dominic said. "You go to the weapons depot. Plant all of your plasma explosives on the nitro canisters. Activate them once the magma has been drained."

Evora nodded. Dominic ran across the magma reservoir and found the Zordons guarding the master control room. It wasn't a surprise because he expects the enemy to guard something important. Dominic hid behind the bridge controls and threw a plasma grenade at the guarding Zordons. Green blood splashed onto the control panels, causing some of the circuits to fry. Dominic walked into the master control panel and looked at it with disappointment.

"Why are these controls so simple?" Dominic said to himself.

There were only a few buttons and a large lever to drain the magma. He grabbed the lever and pulled it. The alarm blared as the magma reservoir has been drained. Dominic felt a cooling breeze because of the disappearing heat source. The relaxation was short lived because the Zordons are storming inside of the base. Dominic wore his helmet.

"Dominic!" Evora yelled. "The entire place is going to blow up! Let's go now!"

Dominic darted to the empty reservoir now filled with Zordon soldiers. A shower of plasma rained down on Dominic as he hid behind some canisters. He threw a plasma grenade and blind fired his rifle. The shower of plasma has been replaced by a shower of green blood as the remaining Zordons staggered away from their fallen comrades.

"Now it's my chance!" Dominic said as he darted to the exit.

Dominic could see his surroundings slowing down as a wave of fire was rushing behind him. Debris and canisters flew at Dominic. One canister slammed into Dominic's back, sending him flying out of the exit. Evora was shocked to see Dominic being thrashed around into the explosion. Evora immediately took off her helmet and ran to Dominic. He wasn't breathing.

"Dominic!" Evora yelled. "Wake up!"

There was no reply. Evora took off his helmet.

"Dominic, please wake up!" Evora yelled again while feeling his neck for a heartbeat. "Don't die! Please!"

Tears ran down her face and dripped onto Dominic. His eyes fluttered open.

"Why are you crying?" Dominic said. "I'm alive."

Evora's frown turned into a smile as she pulled Dominic in for a kiss. Dominic's heart was racing back to normal as she hugged him.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!" Evora said.

"Well…" Dominic said, blushing. "I guess you love me now, right."

She nodded in tears of joy. Dominic smiled.

"I love you too." Dominic said.

Suddenly, Sankodonian soldiers pointed their guns at Dominic.

"What are you doing?" Dominic said.

"We received an execution order 23004." One soldier said. "It seems that you are plotting to rebel against the Sankodonian government."

"Rebel?" Dominic said. "Who said that I was rebelling?"

"I'm sorry; Dominic, but orders are orders." The soldier replied.

Evora slid her hand over her silver necklace. Dominic closed his eyes, expecting the worst. Suddenly, a bright flash blinded him and knocked him unconscious.

"What was that flash?" Dominic thought. "Where did it come from?"

* * *

Magnolia and Galatica managed to hold off the invading Sankodonians. It wasn't surprising, but the Sankodonians will be back, so the Paladins needed to fortify their defenses. Magnolia showed Galatica all of the holy writings on Earth. Some of them were written in a language that the Sankodonians cannot speak.

"Amazing scriptures!" Galatica said. "Where did you get these?"

"I took some with me while I was on Earth." Magnolia said.

"How was Earth?" Galatica said.

"Well, let's just say that the humans about to blow themselves up…" Magnolia replied. "There's a 'cold war' thing going on and they built enough bombs to blow up the Earth five times!"

"That's awful!" Galatica said.

"Not as bad as blowing up the entire galaxy five times!" Magnolia replied.

She was right. The Sankodonians have an arms race between the Orcs and the Zordons. Planet destroyers and black hole bombs are being piled on a heavily guarded planet. One wrong move spells the end of life as they knew it. Things have gone so bad, that not even ambassadors or negotiators can keep the divided faction from war. The best thing that the nations could do is not to use so many super weapons, but that rarely works.

"So, where are Vulcan and Bardock?" Galatica said.

"We'll find em'." Magnolia answered. "First, we need to take care of that commander."

"Do we have a ship?" Galatica asked.

"Let's use our chargers!" Magnolia said.

The charger is a steed that looks like a horse, but it is covered in heavy, glowing armor. It runs at amazing speeds and it can gallop into space using light energy forming in its hooves. Magnolia and Galatica summoned their chargers and a bubble of light formed around them. This gives the paladin the ability to breathe in space.

"So, where to?" Galatica said.

"The Sankodonian capital, puddin'." Magnolia said. "Our rat is in there!"

"Alright, let's go!" Galatica said as they gallop into space in light speed.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 14**


	15. Chapter 15: Black Ice

**Dominic's POV**

I woke up, finding myself on top of a large stone. Stalactites and crystals gave me a clue as to where I am now. I'm inside of a cave with the mouth blocked off by a waterfall. I had no idea about the planet I'm on because Vaari was covered in magma. Shifting my legs over the stone, I stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave. Luckily, I can see platforms moving down into a shimmering pool. I looked up into the sky and looked at the landscape. Now, I knew where I am. I am in Exodar, a planet used to be inhabited by Drenai Sankodonians, but since the great purge wiped them out, and this has become a place where wild creatures roam. I walked down the stone platforms to the pool. It was beautiful. The pool glimmered into the sunlight, glowing bright blue. The crystals decorating around the pool glowed purple and white. Vegetation ranged from a variety of different colors such as red, orange, violet, blue and green.

"Where's Evora?" I thought. "Did she leave me behind?"

Luckily, she didn't. She was walking inside the pool, completely nude and swimming around. I looked up into the sky and realized that one of the moons and the star was right next to each other.

"Who is she?" I thought. "What is she?"

I didn't really pay much attention to her, until when she was crying. Evora was so full of questions that her story will be longer than a 500 page novel. I walked up to her. She looked at me, fluttering her eyelashes at me. Her red eyes were glowing.

"Finally, you woke up." Evora said.

"Thanks for saving me." I replied. "But, what did you do?"

"When I removed my necklace, all of my magic will be released." Evora said, showing me the silver scorpion necklace. "The Egyptians made it and the Greeks gave it to me. It's like they knew that the necklace can control my powers."

"Well, why are we in Exodar?" I asked.

"It's the place where the Sankodonian radars get jammed, and a place where we can be alone for a change…" Evora said stepping out of the pool.

I stepped back, being nervous.

"Wait, you don't have to do this!" I said, staring at her stunning body emerging from the glowing water.

"I want to… to have another chance to have a child…" Evora said.

She wrapped her hand around my waist and slowly removed my helmet. Then, she dragged my head slowly close to her lips and we kissed. My heart was racing fast and I removed my body armor. I placed my hands on her hips and she blushed. She commented on my muscular body. I put it in her and she gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked. "Did I go too fast?"

"No, it's okay." Evora said. "Keep going…"

I continued and she was moaning in enjoyment. She wrapped my arms around my ass and I wrapped my arms around her waist. After a few minutes of pleasure, I finished up inside her. I would be smiling the rest of my life.

"If I won't see you again… at least I'll have children." Evora said.

I nodded, smiling at her. Later, I looked up, still seeing the solar eclipse.

**NORMAL POV**

Magnolia and Galatica were on their chargers and entered the Sankodonain capital. The military were expecting them and opened fire. Galatica swung her sword horizontally and a crescent of light flowed towards the soldiers. Most of the soldiers were killed but some dived out of the way.

"When will these rats learn that they can't beat us?" Magnolia said.

"Look!" Galatica said. "The commander is right in front of us!"

They see the commander right in front of the Sankodonian altar. He smiled and walked casually inside.

"Should we go after him?" Galatica said.

"It's a trap, so be careful!" Magnolia said as she dismounted.

Galatica dismounted too and they both walked inside of the altar, being ready for any trap to spring up. They suddenly feel cold. Galatica found a basement that was encrusted in ice. She bashed the door open and walked inside out of curiosity.

"So cold…" Magnolia said. "Did they leave the fridge open or something?"

There tunnels were narrow and encrusted with ice. After a few minutes of walking, they stumbled upon something unusual. A Sankodonian man decorated with black and silver armor was encrusted in ice. Neither Galatica nor Magnolia have ever seen anything like this.

"What is this?" Galatica said.

"Don't know…" Magnolia said, dragging her hand over the ice.

She later found a small, black box decorated with black diamonds, glowing sapphires, and ice. A glowing sapphire crystal on the top of the box acted like a button. A Sankodonian priest soon saw the two paladins looking at the box. He was wearing red robes with a white scarf and a golden staff.

"NO!!!" The priest said. "YOU MUST NOT OPEN THE BOX!!!"

Magnolia pushed the button on accident and soon, a giant wave of dark energy flowed out of the box and covered the ice. Soon, the ice began to crack.

"Oh, shit!" Galatica swore. "I think you woke it up."

The ice disintegrated, awakening the Sankodonian warrior. His eyes were glowing bright blue and his armor glowed blue due to massive amounts of dark energy being taken.

"Who dares awaken me?" He said.

Both Magnolia and Galatica drew their weapons. The warrior's deep and booming voice made a clear indication that he wasn't friendly.

"Paladins…" He said. "What a surprise… Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Kisildor… king of the underworld."

"Underworld?" Magnolia said. "That aint' gonna fly!"

She swung her axe at Kisildor but her axe was suddenly stopped by a shield of dark energy. Then, he drew his silver encrusted sword with glowing runic symbols.

"Paladins should know who they're dealing with before attacking their enemies…" Kisildor said as he shoved his sword into the ground.

A shockwave of shadow energy flowed out of the ground, knocking Magnolia and Galatica to the wall. They felt like rag dolls inside of a jet turbine engine. The Sankodonian priest ducked in fear, gripping his staff tight.

"I thank you for freeing me from this icy prison." He said as he unleashed waves upon waves of dark energy.

Shadowy figures orbited around him as he walked slowly towards Magnolia and Galatica.

"Run!" The priest said. "Run for your lives!"

Magnolia and Galatica stood up, moaning in pain. They soon saw the priest decomposing as shadowy figures passed through his body. Magnolia and Galatica were startled.

"I think it's time to get outta here!" Magnolia said.

"Agreed!" Galatica said as they darted out of the altar.

Suddenly, massive waves of undead soldiers emerged from the ground. These undead soldiers were Sankodonian armed with a glowing organic rifle. Reanimated bones and fleshy monstrosities ravaged through the cities with Sankodonain soldiers valiantly fighting the undead scourge.

"Why the hell did you open that fucking box?" Galatica said.

"It wasn't my fault!" Magnolia said. "I didn't know that thing had a button!"

"Let's get out of here!" Galatica yelled as the two summoned their chargers.

Suddenly, a skeletal dragon emerged from the ground. Its chest was glowing with dark energy with its eyes glowing bright blue. Ice surrounded the skeletal structure as Kisildor mounted it.

"I will see you two again…" Kisildor said as he flew into space.

Magnolia and Galatica dashed after him.

Bardock saw a blue and purple glow in the distance. He wore his golden armor and quietly walked towards the blue and purple glow to not wake Crystal. After a few minutes, he found a portal. He hid inside of the tall grass because beings are emerging from the portal.

"What the fuck are these things?" Bardock said. "Are they zombies?"

Undead soldiers weren't the only ones emerging from the portal, but abominations, giants, and skeletal dragons emerged from either the portal or from underground. Bardock brought out his hammer and ran back to the village.

"Ke Setue! Ke Setue! (Everyone! Everyone!)" Bardock yelled. "Ni giga llom dute su ni! (The village is in danger!) Naari tu niji kinuta! (Please wake up!)"

Orcs grabbed their tribal weapons and the shaman grabbed his staff. Zeong and Sheva grabbed their rifles. Vulcan grabbed his hammer while Crystal wore her clothes and ran to Bardock.

"Bardock, what's going on?" Crystal asked.

"I saw some zombies or some shit emerging from some portal." Bardock said. "We have to get out of here somehow."

Suddenly, they hear a faint roar from a distance. Soon thousands upon thousands of undead soldiers rushed at the village. Vulcan and Bardock rushed at the horde of undead soldiers as Zeong and Sheva used the village huts as cover. The shaman summoned warrior spirits to combat the undead as well as hunters and warriors.

Bardock swung his hammer at the ground, making a huge shockwave that shattered the bones of the surrounding skeletal soldiers. Vulcan used the spell of righteous fury to keep the attacking army separated so they can fight the horde easier than with every single soldier attacking Bardock and Vulcan at once. Zeong shot a few soldiers as Sheva gunned down huge abominations and dragons.

"Damn, looks like there tons of them!" Bardock said.

"Bardock!" Vulcan yelled. "Look over there!"

One skeletal dragon was armored with black colored ice. Kisildor saw the defending army and descended into the undead horde. The undead soldiers stopped attacking immediately and ran back to Kisildor. The orcs stood back as Bardock and Vulcan gripped their hammers tightly.

"How amusing…" Kisildor said. "Paladins facing impossible odds…"

"Your undead army is fucking weak!" Bardock scoffed. "What the fuck do you mean by 'impossible odds'?"

"You talk a little dirty for a paladin…" Kisildor said. "I thought you'll be reprimanded for that foul language…"

"Not as foul as what you did in the past!" Vulcan said.

"Foul?" Kisildor said. "What I did wasn't foul at all. I wanted to cleanse these planets of corruption and greed."

"Too bad you're corrupted!" Bardock said.

Kisildor drew out his sword.

"Face me as a true warrior would!" Kisildor said.

Bardock ran at Kisildor and swung his hammer downward. Suddenly, Kisildor disappeared and reappeared behind Bardock. Kisildor swung his sword at his shoulder but Bardock casted the hand of protection. Even though the king of the underworld is all powerful, nothing can break through the hand of protection.

"Smart move…" Kisildor said. "Can you handle this?"

Kisildor stabbed his sword in the ground, sending a shockwave that made Bardock fly for ten yards. Vulcan took over and swung his hammer, sending an energy hammer flying at Kisildor. He blocked it with ease as he threw an orb of ice at Vulcan. Spikes of ice emerged from the ground surrounding Vulcan and chains were wrapped around Vulcan's body.

"Cut off the head of the snake… and the body dies…" Kisildor said as he sent Vulcan inside of the portal. "After I get rid of the paladins… my mind will be at rest…"

Kisildor didn't pay attention to Bardock because he thinks that he's a rookie and he'll never be strong enough to become stronger.

"Evora…" Kisildor said. "I will find you…"

"VULCAN!!!" Crystal screamed. "Fight them! Come on!"

Zeong took her to the temple to hide. Crystal's eyes were full of tears. She feared the worst for Vulcan despite the fact that Vulcan is used to torture and abuse.

Dominic and Evora wore their clothes and walked along the Exodar landscape. Glowing crystals and multicolored plants decorated the beautiful landscape. Evora saw ruined chapels and temples to show that Exodar used to be inhabited by Sankodonians.

"Evora… did at least one of your children survive?" Dominic said. "I want to know…"

Evora hid her sadness by taking a deep breath. It was one of the hardest question to answer not only to remember which children but why did her children survive.

"One…" Evora said. "My son was the most handsome out of all of the children I had. I didn't want to see him die of old age… so I searched for ways to be immortal… until the plague invasion happened."

"Was the plague like a disease?" Dominic asked.

"No, the king of the underworld named Gor' lohmin invaded the Sankodonian republic." Evora said. "Drenai Sankodonians fought valiantly against the plague. My son killed the king… and took his place…"

"What was his name?" Dominic asked.

Evora looked at Dominic with fear.

"Kisildor…" Evora said.

Suddenly, huge icy spires erupted from the ground. Evora screamed in fear as they ran away from the dangerous spires emerging from the ground. Temples and ice chapels emerged violently as vast hordes of undead soldiers swarmed the new castle for construction. Dozens of plants and animals died of the extreme temperature and the same dragon covered in black ice appeared. Kisildor stood over the balcony of the new throne room.

"This new planet will not be Exodar!" Kisildor yelled to his minions. "I shall call this place… The Frozen Hold!"

The undead minions shouted out in approval as the entire planet is corrupted with ice. Evora cried over the fact that she made her son into a monster. Dominic held her to quiet the tears as they hid themselves in the frost corrupted planet.

**END OF CHAPTER 15**


	16. Chapter 16: Frozen and trapped

Vulcan woke up in chains and was being dragged by undead abominations. Bones and stitches covered these putrid undead beings as their flesh was loose and moldy. Chains and metal wires strapped the flesh to the bone and the stomach is wide open, exposing its rotting organs. They were pulling a cart full of prisoners. Some were tortured; others are killed or turned into death knights. Some of these prisoners were paladins while others are captured soldiers. Vulcan can see the Death knights recruiting and the undead plague organizing for another assault. As the cart stopped, one death knight checked the prisoner. The Death knight was wearing dark blue plate armor with skulls and bones decorated on his shoulders and his head. His eyes were glowing bright blue, but his face was enshrouded by the darkness of his helmet.

"Vulcan!" The death knight yelled. "Get your ass out of the cart! Kisildor is awaiting your presence!"

Vulcan exited the cart but was greeted with a whack on the back of the head with a steel club. He staggered for a bit but he shook the pain off and walked to the frozen throne room. Kisildor was sitting on his huge, ice- covered chair gripping his sword and staring at Vulcan.

"Funny, how they say that the paladins are noble warriors, but they cower into their temples when I arrive…" Kisildor said.

"Cowered in our temples?" Vulcan said. "Hah! You cowered inside of your ice cube when we almost destroyed you!"

"Now I won't run." Kisildor said. "I won't feel the need to run anyway. My undead armies will crush both the Zordons and the Sankodonians!"

"Do not forget, Kisildor…" Vulcan said. "You were a paladin once…"

"Not anymore…" Kisildor said. "I am damned to eternity, so I will make it up by finishing this meaningless war."

"What will you do if you conquered everything?" Vulcan said. "Clearly you would just want more."

"Let's see if that's the case." Kisildor said. "Guards, escort Vulcan to the prison quarters."

Two death knights escorted Vulcan out of the throne room. Kisildor opened a death gate.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of…" Kisildor said as he stepped into the portal.

* * *

Evora and Dominic were startled by a death gate emerging from the ground. They were in hiding for hours but had no idea that they were spotted by the undead armies. Kisildor stepped out of the portal, looking at Evora.

"M-mother?" Kisildor said. "It's me! Your son!"

He removed the black and silver helmet, revealing his pale face. He has long, silver fur with ears pointing up. His eyes were bright blue and his left eye was scarred.

"Kisildor… I-I'm sorry…" Evora said in tears. "I just didn't want you to die…"

"Mom, don't cry…" Kisildor said. "It was my mistake that I caused eternal damnation in this galaxy."

"Evora, what's wrong?" Dominic said.

"Stay out of this!" Kisildor said with rage.

Dominic gripped his rifle tightly. Kisildor squinted. He pulled out his sword and pointed the blade at Dominic's neck.

"Stop!" Evora yelled. "Stop it, Kisildor!"

Kisildor immediately drew back his sword. He placed his hand on Dominic's face, freezing him. Evora gasped.

"KISILDOR!" Evora said. "Are you insane?!"

"I must dispose of this person…" Kisildor said. "He is too dangerous for you…"

"No…" Evora said. "He isn't…"

She removed the silver necklace. Streams of dark energy surrounded her like a cocoon. She sprouted demon wings horns and held two fist blades. Her clothes ripped, showing green- glowing tattoos all over her chest, shoulder and back.

"I'll not let you kill Dominic!" Evora said.

Kisildor drew his sword and wore his helmet.

"So, it is a fight then…" He said as he pointed his sword at Evora.

Evora dashed at Kisildor and swung her fist blade at him. Kisildor blocked it with his sword and knocked her back with his force push spell. Evora recovered and casted an immolate spell. Kisildor burst into flames. Evora thought that she took care of Kisildor, but he used a frost nova spell to douse the flames and to freeze Evora in place. She broke through the ice and glared at Kisildor.

"Mother, please…" Kisildor said. "I know what I'm doing!"

"No, you don't!" Evora said. "Can you even see that the sword is playing with your mind?! Please, just let it go…"

"I must!" Kisildor said. "You don't deserve sadness!"

She summoned an infernal giant. This giant is literally animated rocks that are engulfed in green fire. Evora knew that Dominic is going to die if she doesn't do anything about it. Kisildor summoned an abomination to fight against the infernal giant. The abomination swung its metal hook at the giant. It missed and the giant grabbed the hook and pulled the abomination close to it. The abomination suddenly puked all over the infernal giant, causing the giant to create black smoke. Suddenly, undead bats swarmed all over the infernal like angry bees. The giant can't handle the attack caused by the bats and it crumbled to the ground as just a pile of green- glowing rocks.

"I regret giving you this power…" Evora said. "You have lost your purpose to exist in this world!"

"I feel the same way!" Kisildor said. "What kind of mother damns her son?! What kind of mother forces her son into eternal pain and suffering?!"

"I-I didn't want to outlive you…" Evora said. "I thought that you would live on without me… I didn't realize that I was hurting you."

"It doesn't matter now…" Kisildor said. "Together, we can fix our mistakes and your debt will be repaid."

Dominic's ice begins to crack.

"I will repay my debt, once I get rid of your powers!" Evora said as she attacked Kisildor again with her fist blades.

Kisildor dodged it and used the chains of ice spell on her. Four spikes of ice emerged from the ground and wrapped her in frozen steel chains. She can feel the cold chains tightening around her, making her immobile.

"Let go of me!" Evora yelled.

"I will give you this power…" Kisildor said. "You will be thankful when I turn you into a death knight…"

Kisildor opened a death gate and dragged Evora inside. Dominic managed to break through the ice and ran after Kisildor.

"Let go of Evora, jackass!" Dominic yelled.

It was too late because the death gate closed and left Dominic in the cold wasteland all by himself. The harsh wind of the barren cold wasteland has taken a toll on Dominic. With a big sigh, he walked into the tundra with a rifle on his back, looking for a way to find some way to leave this planet.

* * *

Bardock, Zeong, Sheva, and Crystal were expecting Magnolia and Galatica to arrive in Uun' goro. Both Magnolia and Galatica were on their chargers, descending into the planet's surface. Bardock looked at Magnolia sternly because he knew that Magnolia freed Kisildor.

"You need to choose a closer planet!" Galatica said. "It took three fucking hours to get to this orc planet!"

Bardock laughed sarcastically.

"We've got problems…" Bardock said.

"Hey!" Magnolia said. "Where's Vulcan?"

"Captured…" Bardock said. "By Kisildor, the one you just freed…"

"Oh shit…" Magnolia said.

"How are we supposed to get Vulcan back?" Galatica said.

"You tell me!" Bardock said. "Is it so hard to raid a castle and rescue Vulcan?"

"Do you know where it is?" Galatica snapped. "I'm sure you will devise an 'oh so brilliant plan'!"

"Just shut the fuck up and let me talk for once!" Bardock yelled. "The undead armies go through a death gate. This death gate works both ways so we can figure out where they came from. Once we're inside the planet, we need to examine the castle to look for a back door. After we examined it, we storm inside of the castle to look for a prison hall. Every castle has these, so it shouldn't be impossible to find."

"This plan is alright… I guess…" Galatica said. "There's one problem, do we have enough people to raid the castle?"

"Summon the paladins." Bardock said. "We need everyone we can find to bring down Kisildor."

"We will fight with you too." Gath said as Orc shamans and warriors were suiting up for battle behind him.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Bardock said. "Send in the troops already!"

Magnolia and Galatica used their magic to form a light door. Soon, many paladins stepped out of the door and saluted Bardock. One Orc gave bardock a flag to indicate the leader of the group. Crystal walked up to him with a golden necklace.

"Vulcan gave this to me when I was a little girl…" Crystal said. "Just don't kill yourself…"

They kiss. Soon after, Bardock was preparing for another undead assault.

* * *

The commander was dragged by death knights into the frozen throne and Kisildor glared at him. He figured out that the Commander tried to kill Evora. The commander looked up at Kisildor like a dog. Scars and cuts on his face clearly show that he was tortured by the undead plague.

"Do you realize what damage you dealt to this world?" Kisildor said. "Did it ever occur to you that messing with a blood demon is a bad idea, especially if her son is the king of the underworld?"

"History is history…" The commander said. "We thought that she sealed you forever."

Kisildor drew his harbinger and pointed it at the commander's neck. The glowing blue eyes soon turned red as he used the death field. Soon, the commander's skin slowly decayed until his body turned into dust.

"A commander's action…" Kisidlor said. "Now has justice…"

Kisildor walked outside of the throne room and into the prisoner's quarters.

* * *

**Evora's POV**

It was cold… really cold. So cold, that it would be warmer outside than inside. The floor, the bars, the walls and the ceiling were all made out of ice, black ice. I can't use my spells because Kisildor's spell is distracting me, and I cannot concentrate on using any fire spell to break through. I can see Vulcan across from me, whistling while carving pictures into the ice. It seems that he doesn't care about the cold. I, however, have not experienced such extreme temperatures so I was shivering. A death knight walked up to my cell. I know he wasn't interested in raping me because he is already dead. They are mainly puppets of Kisildor and any indecent activity from the death knights results in instant death.

"Evora, Kisildor wishes to speak with you!" The death knight said in a booming voice.

The door flew open and I walked quickly out of my cell. I was escorted to a room with large vats of green, glowing liquid and Kisildor standing right in front of one of the prisoners. I don't know what the green liquid does, but I know that the prisoner was a sankodonian.

"Mother, I was about to start the ritual." Kisildor said. "This prisoner will soon become a death knight."

"No, please!" The prisoner said as he was being dragged to the edge of the bridge. "Save me!"

"Once the ritual is complete, his mind will be erased, erasing the pain caused by this ritual…" Kisildor said.

I looked at him in fear as Kisildor kicked the prisoner into the vat. He screamed until I heard the liquid splash which suddenly turned into silence. I saw the green liquid transform into blue and the other death knights fished for the prisoner's body. Eventually, they found the prisoner… still alive, but his eyes are glowing blue, giving everyone the indication that he's now a death knight. I was saddened, scared, and enraged at the same time.

"I promise to make this painless as possible…" Kisildor said.

"Painless?" I yelled. "You call this painless?"

Kisildor's eyes squinted. I knew that I pissed him off. He didn't act like this before he had that damned helmet on. My son was the nicest person I ever knew existed. He always helped a person when they're in danger even if he would be in danger himself. It was my entire fault… I shouldn't have made him into the king of the underworld. I can remember the fun I had with him as a child, and remembering the fear that I will outlive him.

"Death knights, escort Evora back to her cell, and be prepared for another assault on Uun' goro." Kisildor said.

I was dragged back to my cell when I saw a huge hole on Vulcan's wall. I knew that Vulcan had escaped. It was surprising because I didn't think that he had the tools to escape, until I figured out that Vulcan was drawing holy symbols to melt the ice. I sat still, hoping for a rescue party or something like that. It wasn't like that Kisildor's castle is unguarded, but it is a comforting thought that somehow, Bardock, Dominic, and the others would save me. I can sense them coming!

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 16**


End file.
